Ghoul Instructor Naruto
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It was just going to be a simple job as a Gym Instructor. What Naruto met with Grimwood wasn't what he expected. A vampire, werewolf, Frankenstein monster, alien, mummy, and phantom were not what he was expected. NarutoxHarem. I am now posting an unrated, back-up version of the stories on Ficwad. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 and follow.
1. Welcome to Grimwood:Rewritten

Ghoul Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
One of the many crazier ideas I've started and most likely will ever be done by anyone else.

Scooby-Doo and all related characters copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. Will be the addition of a few extra characters.

If this gets enough reception might do one of Zombie Island and Witche's Ghost. I've stopped watching like around 11 so I don't know about all these new movies and series in like the last seven years or so. (Though Thirteen Ghosts incarnation might be fun to write.) You never forget too much of your childhood.

0

Story Start

0

A large, black generic van drove down a dark and murky road in stormy weather. Inside were two unusual occupants, the first one was a driver with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, and black jeans. His foot wear though was unusual, a type of sandal often seen in samurai movies. Around his neck was a green gem of some sorts, but his most unusual features was the six whiskers (not marks or tattoos) on his cheeks, three on each cheek in fact.

At first glance the young male would be estimated as a bit taller then average, but up close one could see his well built frame. A bit of muscle that was well layered to indicate strength, but not too much as to be described as bulky or muscular.

The other occupant was an aver sized orange fox, but one wouldn't be able to notice upon first glance that said fox wasn't normal unless they inspected him rather closely. The fox was a Kitsune; A fox spirit often talked about in many Japanese legends as both benevolent and malevolent. His nine crimson-orange tails laid to the side of his seats with the exception of two which were being held up to read the map.

In the blond's lap was a flier of some kind. Around one of the sections something was highlighted in Red. 'Grimwood Finishing School for Girls.' The said blond was in fact taking up a job which he had the qualifications as a Gym Instructor. The said blond though was scowling as his passenger kept on making less then tasteful remarks. Talking about how the blond would be tempted by the Jail Bait. Though considering how old both of them were, a good deal of women, even those with longevity factors in the hundred could technically count as jail bait.''

''You know what Kyuubi. You keep on talking I'm kicking your ass out the window.'' The blond snapped in annoyance as he to avoid the damn pot holes on the road.

''Geez what's up your ass Kit?'' The fox said noticing the twitch in the human's lips.

''You're supposed to be giving me directions ass-hole, not making fun of me.''

''Pfft I can do both.''

''You are the most annoying person there is.''

''Tch...not more ignoring then Dave Coleeay.''

Naruto gave his companion a questioning look. That was like the third time that guy was brought. ''Wait...what's your problem with Dave Coleeay?''

''That mother fucker know what he did!'' The Kitsune answered.

''Why the hell do I even asked?'' Finally they came to a gate which promptly opened. Soon enough they came to an old and creepy looking mansion. ''Damn...Luigi's Mansion has nothing on this place.'' Naruto murmured.

''I wonder if there is any spirits?''

Naruto snorted,''Last thing we need is for you to fuck anymore spirits. That was the recent that last specter tried to kill us.''

''Wait, how is it my fault?''

''You fucked his daughter!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''You fucked his wife!'' Kyuubi responded.

''Yeah well...they were splitting up anyway.'' He said as he got out of the car and opened his umbrella. It was pouring quite heavily that night. The sound of thunder echoed in the background.

''That's real fucked up Kit! You're just going to go ahead and not even wait for me to get under.''

''You're a fox. You're used to it.'' He said in a flippant manner.

''Don't expect me to back you up next time then.'' The two entered the mansion and came into the foyer.

It was completely dark, except for some candles. Naruto turned on his flashlight.

"Is anybody in here?" He called. Then the lights went on, and Naruto turned off his flash light. ''Damn...now isn't this a spooky atmosphere?'' He said to himself as began looking around. The floor was patterned with old style wood and the hallways were filled with old armors from centuries ago.

Then he heard growling. He looked towards the source of the growling and saw a small green dragon, which it didn't look happy to see him. ''Hey Kyuubi check it out! A dog sized dragon.''

''Looks small enough to be put in your pocket!''

''A pocket monster? Here? Who knew?'' Both of them shared a laugh at this. The dragon growled at him & turned red. It took a deep breath and blew fire at Naruto, who jumped out of the way in time. He looked up and saw the dragon slowly approaching him. ''Cool your head you little hot-headed bastard. This ain't what you want!'' Naruto declared striking several karate poses.

Suddenly a woman called out. ''Matches! Come here! Naruto looked towards the source of the voice & saw a slightly aged woman wearing a pink tattered dress & red cape & shoes with black hair with a headband coming up to the dragon, aka Matches, with a rather stern look on her face.

She walked up to it & wagged a finger at it. "Bad Boy!" She said, then looked towards Naruto and her expression changed to a kinder look. "I hope he didn't scare you." She asked.

''Not really, I was just more or less surprised,'' Naruto answered honestly. Whatever this school was it certainly wasn't normal for housing a dragon.

"Matches is very feisty of strangers, but he's perfectly alright once you get to know him." She explained. She then walked up to Naruto. "You must be Naruto, our new gym teacher. I'm Miss Grimwood, Headmistress of this finishing school."

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service.'' He went to shake her hand, but shook the disembodied hand instead. "I thought you might need a hand with your luggage." Miss Grimwood stated.

Naruto smirked silently at the unusual pun. ''Right...'' He said as a wolf like howled echoed throughout the castle. ''So where are the girl's I will be teaching?'' He asked as a purple bat shrieking, caught his attention.

"Ah, here's one of them now." Miss Grimwood said. The bat flew right up to Naruto's face.

''A Bat huh? That's...not what I was expecting.''

Just then, the bat flashed for a bit, AND in its place was a purple skinned young woman. She had long purple hair with a white streak in it. Her lips were red & had small fangs coming out of them. She was wearing a violet chest, at the top it was partly slightly to show a bit of her fabulous cleavage. Not to mention the dress was parted at the sides that gave glances of her long slender legs. She looked about maybe 16 or 17.

"What's wrong with bats?" The girl asked. "I'm Sybella, Dracula's daughter. Fangtastic to meet you." Her voice in it's self was quite sensual.

'Uh-Oh!'' Naruto looked at the Kyuubi.

''Don't tell me you have a history with Dracula?'' Coming across someone older then 5,000 that didn't want Kyuubi dead or would want him dead within 15 minutes of meeting him was shocking.

''Let's just say me and him never got a long too well.''

''Tch...I wonder why,'' Naruto turned his attention back to the Vampiress. ''It's lovely meeting you too Sybella.''

Suddenly another howl reverberated throughout the castle.

He looked to the source of the noise saw another young woman in the window sill howling at the room. She Was wearing a bright blue ribbon on a collar and had frizzy orange hair. She did a back flipped and landed on all fours in front of Naruto. She was hairy, not in the bad way, but in the way only a werewolf could be. She was wearing a low cut black top that showed off her ample bust. She was also wearing a jean skirt that showed off her legs as well. Unlike the Vampire, who had an impressive figure in itself the other girl was taller and more athletic looking. A long bushy looking tail swished behind her. Before Naruto could even respond the girl was next to him sniffing him.

''Winnie!'' Miss Grimwood exclaimed.

''I'm sorry miss Grimwood...but his smell...it's so intoxicating.'' Winnie replied as she took in more of Naruto's scent.

''I'm sorry about this Naruto.'' the headmistress apologized.

''No it's fine...it's a canine thing I understand.''

''You must be the new coach. I'm Winnie the Werewolf.'' She introduced herself with a toothy grin.

''I take it Winnie got into the sugar bowl again?'' Asked a voice from behind Naruto suddenly. Naruto turned and came face to face with some rather nice developments. The girl was taller then Naruto by far. Seven, maybe even eight feet. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and her bangs hung over her brows and framed the sides of her face, hiding the scars which showed how her face was stitched on. She was wearing a dark green dress that clung to the girl with a figure that in most human cases would be impossible. Be that tall yet with that sort of thickness did not happen often or naturally. Her hair which was done in the square was black and had a white lightning streak to it.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." She said extending her hand

''Naruto Uzumaki,'' Was all he could said shaking it.

''Is the new coach here yet?'' Asked a disembodied voice.

Naruto nearly jumped with a head pocked out from the floor. Soon enough the rest of the body came with her. The girl was a light blue, an almost see through sort of blue, but yet not see through. She was transparent and wore something reminiscent of a Tennis Player's outfit. A black shirt with a white light through the middle vertical and white Skirt that came to her knees. She was wearing White Tennis-shoes as well.

''Hey there Sugar nice to meet you. I'm Phantasma. Sorry if I didn't give you a heads up,'' She said, laughing hysterically.

''Geeze Kit, ever hear of doing something normal for once?'' Kyuubi asked, once more blaming Naruto for their situation.

Half an hour later Naruto was introduced to the rest of the girls. The youngest who was a small girl wrapped in bandages, probably about twelve or thirteen named Tanice and the other looked to the oldest. She had lightish green-blue skin and thin, short black hair. She had large black eyes reminiscent of an old horror flick and wore a suit that seemed to fit her like a second skin.

''You must tired from your journey. I'll have hand show you to your room and I can introduce you to your colleagues tomorrow morning.'' With a nod Naruto said goodbye to the girl's and followed the floating disembodied hand.


	2. Morning Exercises:Rewritten

Ghoul Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Go check Links in page for clothing info, new teachers, etc.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
The morning sun rose on Grimwood School & a rooster crowed to get the others up. After a while of crowing though, a disgruntled Matches came out of the window behind it & breathed fire at it, scaring it away. Miss Grimwood was up bright and early, calling all the others down.

''Kit! Wake up! It's morning!'' Kyuubi the said nudging the blond with his paw.

''Leave me alone you bastard,'' Naruto murmured in his sleep.

''How the hell can you sleep with a castle filled with sexy young pieces of asses?'' the kitsune asked as Naruto let lose a groan and sat up.

''I swear is that all you think about? Sex?''

''Well if a certain someone wasn't being a duechebag and restricting my power I could go around and destroy shit. So now I must dedicate my time to making you miserable.''

''I swear, if Kuiinshi was a fox or you were a black human you ass-holes would be just about impossible to tell apart.''

''Hey! I take offense to that...''

''Now you know how the majority of the female populous feel after spending more then an hour talking to you.''

The floating hand, known as Hand appeared in the room. It rang the bell it was carrying.

''Huh...must be time to start the day.'' Naruto stated as he got dressed and went down stairs.

"Ready for some early-morning exercise, Naruto?"

"You bet, Miss Grimwood." He replied. Naruto noticed all the Grimwood Girls had all assembled in the dance hall, all wearing tutus. ''So where are my co-workers?'' He asked looking around the room and noticing no one else was there.

''Oh, they've gone to pick up the other girls.''

''Other...girls?'' he slowly asked, repressing the urge to groan.

''Aah yes...you see we have new students joining this semester. I hope that won't be a problem?''

''No...no problem.'' Naruto turned to the girls. ''So girls,'' he slowly began. ''...is there anything on the Agenda?''

"Miss Grimwood said we'd be taking ballet lessons this morning." Sybella answered.

''Ballet? I don't know much, but maybe I can incorporate what I know with the basics. Now I do know it takes flexibility and leg strength. So I will be teaching you girls how to meditate, do yoga, and a bit of martial arts technique that puts emphasis on the lower body.'' Naruto raised his leg even to waist and with a rapid jolt shot his leg out forward and immediately spun and shot out the other leg. Quick, precise, and often brutal if used on another opponent and it connects. The focus and precision can serve you well.''

The girls tried to imitate and between not using their bodies in such way or a lack of coordination nearly failed or trip.

''Of course I don't expect you to get it right on your first try.''

"Looks like Naruto's got the ballet class started. Hand put on a little music for them will you, dear?'' The disembodied hand then went over to a gramophone, turned the crank a little, and put the needle on the record. It then returned to turning the crank, making music start to play. ''We'll start with something a little simpler. While traveling in a circle spin several times in both directions, only stopping between each spin to rotate in the different direction. The sooner your body gets used to different means of rapid movement the easier it will be the progress.''

"Oh, we'll be in great shape when we take on those Calloway Cadets at Sports Events." Sybella said. After a bit, the disembodied hand began to turn the crank more slowly, making Naruto and the Grimwood Girls dance slowly along with it. Miss Grimwood then approached the hand, looking annoyed a bit.

"Tempo. Tempo." Miss Grimwood said, wagging a finger at the hand. The hand let go of the crank & let itself get some rest before it went back to turning the crank, & faster this time. This made everybody else dance faster. Elsa stepped on Tanice's wrappings at the same time she did a pirouette, making her wrappings come off a bit.

"Ooooh." Tanice said. "Ballet really makes me unwind." She then did a pirouette on the opposite direction from last time, and rewound her wrappings. Meanwhile, nobody in the room were aware that they were being watched from outside.

"I have made visual contact by scope." A boy's voice said. "Looks like those girls are performing some sort of weird ritual."

"I'm not surprised." Another boy's voice said. "It's Halloween all year long at that old Grimwood place." Several boys in blue military uniforms were monitoring the girls and Naruto through their window with a large scope.

"Hey, they've got a new student." The boy looking through the scope said, seeing Luigi & Toad dancing. "A tall blond thing with what looks like whiskers.''

"Hey, let me see, Miguelle." A fat cadet said, grabbing the handles on the scope.

"Careful, Grunt." The cadet monitoring the girls, Miguelle, said. "That new scope has a-" But before Miguelle could finish, the fat cadet, Grunt, made him drop the scope on on Grunt's head, and the headphones clamp around Miguelle's ears. "Trigger-r-r-r." Miguelle finished, shaking from the shock. The tiny cadet then looked off somewhere else and saw something that made him get the older blonde cadet's attention.

"Todd, it… " He said, poking the tall blonde cadet, Todd's, attention. "It's Colonel Calloway." This made Todd jump & turn in the direction Colonel Calloway was approaching then from.

"'Ten SHUN!" He shouted, making all the other cadets, except Miguelle who was shaking too much, salute. A man in a blue Colonel's uniform with a sticking out chin, big nose, & sticking out mustache then approached, presumably the person was Colonel Calloway.

"At ease, men." Colonel Calloway said, making the cadets stop saluting. Colonel Calloway then saw Miguelle, who was still shaking. "I said "at ease", cadet." Calloway said to him. Miguelle then put his own hands on his ears to try and stop the shaking, to little avail. Grunt then held him still to help him finally stop the shaking. Miguelle looked at Grunt gratefully.

"Thanks, Grunt." He said. "I needed that." Colonel Calloway noticed the bent scope & looked through the end that usually picks up what users try to see.

"I see you have been observing your opponents." He said.

"Yes Sir." Todd said. "Calloway Cadets are always prepared." Colonel Calloway then held up a volleyball, not looking too impressed at what his cadets were doing.

"But you haven't been practicing. At the end of the year the Committee will arrived like they do every year and judge your academic and sports performance. It's only because those girls are so disorganized and not as ac-knowledgeable to human sport events that we come ahead. After all, their sports events are far too rigorous for human players.'' He said, dribbling the volleyball on the ground. He then passed it to Grunt, who caught it in his hands.

"No problem, we always beat those girls." Grunt said. He then volleyed the ball. The ball flew over the net, bounced off some trees, and flew back at them all.

"Hit the deck!" Colonel Calloway shouted, ducking onto the ground. The Calloway cadets also dodged the runaway ball, which flies through the hedge into Grimwood's year.

"As you can see, sir." Todd said as he & grunt helped Colonel Calloway to his feet. "With Grunt here and his dynamite arm we got them beat from volleyball to shock put."

"So I noticed." Colonel Calloway said, dusting himself off.

"It's all in the wrist, sir." Grunt replied.

"Uh, you could use some work on your control." Colonel Calloway complemented. "Keep up the good work." He said, saluting, before walking off.

"Yes, sir." The cadets said, saluting.

"Our ball is now in Grimwood territory." A tall black cadet said, pointing to the hedge behind him. "Recommend a recon patrol to retrieve it."

"Good idea, Jamal." Todd said. "Front and center, Grunt." He said to Grunt. "Lead the way!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGE!" Grunt shouted, running towards the hedge full force. He then ran through the hedge with the other cadets behind him. However, as soon as they entered Grimwood's yard, they saw something that made Grunt stop, & made all the other cadets run into him. "Uh oh." He said. Matches was holding onto the volleyball, & didn't look too happy too see the Calloway cadets. His tail turned red.

"It's the Grimwood's weird guard dog." Todd said, pointing at Matches. "And he looks mucho hot under the collar."

"Easy, boy." The tall black cadet, Jamal, said, approaching Matches with his hands up. "We just want our ball." The answer was, however, ducking a fireball produced by Matches. "But I think he wants to keep it." He said, turning to run away.

"Cadets, advance to the rear." Todd said, as he & the other cadets turned & started running. "...and step on it!" He said as he & the other cadets began running from Matches. Matches blew a breath of fire at them as they ran back through the hedge to Calloway grounds.

Panting and running from Matches flame, '' I… I guess we'll be cutting our volleyball practice short." Matches just chuckled to himself and carried there ball off.

Back at Grimwood school, a drawbridge on the side of the building went down over the river, Naruto and the girls, clad in jogging suits.

''Alright girls, nothing like a jog to the heart pumping. Your bodies will definitely start to dev-er, become more lean as a result.'' _Damn Baka-Fox and his comments.  
_

"Ah, there's nothing like feeling the wind running through your hair." Sybella said, holding her hair in the breeze.

"This is good for the heart." Elsa commented. "Mine are both beating fast."

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO." Winnie howled. "How ya doin', Tanice?"

"Great, Winnie." Tanice said. "I've got built-in legwarmers."

''This physical activity is must Reinvigorating,'' Spoke Zula, the Martian.

Meanwhile, Matches was digging a hole in the ground next to the volleyball, obviously intending to have the volleyball buried. Naruto and the Grimwood girls then ran over him.

"Hey, if it isn't the little dragon. Won't to join us? Maybe some exercise will help you hit that most needed growth spurt.'' This however, only prompted Matches to rear his head and growl at Naruto before continuing with his digging. "Geeze sorry I ask...let's continue girls.'' He said as he led them through the trees. ''Running through the trees will test your dexterity to keep running through uneven ground and test your reflexes.

"I just love running through the trees." Elsa said. Phantasma ran by Elsa, and literally ran through a tree.

"Me too." She giggled. Elsa ran past Naruto.

"Last one's a rotten apple." Elsa said. At that moment, an avalanche of green apples fell on Naruto who rolled forward and stopped in a crouch position. ''Don't see that everyday. Unless it's in a cartoon.'' Naruto grabbed an apple. ''Might as well snack on one,'' Naruto said taking a bite. His left eye twitched as he looked at the apple. ''Ok that's...unusual. Tastes like it my be going bad.'' '

Sybella then approached him.

"Oh, these are crab apples, coach." She said. "Don't you like them? They're fangtastic." She then practically shoveled a crab apple halfway into her mouth before she sucked it dry.

_'Oh God!' _Naruto thought as a part of him started to stand to attention._'Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Kyuubi's fur shaved off.' _A smile came to Naruto's face. Funny would work.

''Allow me to give you a hand coach,'' Sybella said extending an arm.

''Thanks,'' He said as he was practically jerked to his feet. '_Damn! Must be that Vampire stre-is she rubbing my arm?'_

''My coach...you see...so fit,'' She said in that sensuous tone of his. _'No! Bad Naruto! She's one of your students. No matter how badly you want to tap...''_

''Hey coach! Come on! What are you waiting around for?'' Winnie said as she ran up and started pulling Naruto.

Naruto could have swore he saw sparks flickered to life as the two girls eyes met.

Meanwhile, Matches was putting the volleyball in the hole he had dug and was filling it with dirt, when a voice got his attention.

"Matches!" It shouted. Matches turned & saw Miss Grimwood approaching him with the disembodied hand, both looking very cross. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't dig in the pumpkin patch!" She said, wagging her finger at Matches along with the disembodied hand. "We need them all for our Halloween open house." She said as the disembodied hand carved a Jack-O-Lantern from a pumpkin. "And you certainly can't carve that into a Jack-O-Lantern." She said, pointing to the volleyball Matches buried. "Now, get rid of it." She ordered. With that, Matches dug up the ball and carried it off, grumbling. Meanwhile, the short Calloway cadet was filling a red balloon with water. He finished filling it.

"Here's another water balloon, Grunt." He said, handing it to Grunt.

"What are these for anyway, Todd?" Grunt asked, handing the water balloon to Todd.

"It's ammunition." Todd replied.

"Check, ammunition." Jamal said, writing on a clipboard. He then turned his head somewhere else. "How that new bazooka coming, Miguelle?" He asked. Miguelle was busy assembling a bazooka.

"Patience guys." He said. "This is surplus surplus. Some assembly **IS** required." He then managed to get it out together. "There." He said. Jamal & Todd walked over to him.

"Check, bazooka." Jamal said, checking off his list. Grunt then approached them.

"Is this gonna help us get our ball back, Jamal?" He asked.

"Check, affirmative." Jamal said, finishing off his list. Miguelle then approached Todd.

"Uh, maybe we should test this out first." Miguelle said.

"Good idea, Miguelle." Todd said. Miguelle then turned around with the bazooka on his shoulder. "But not until I say "fire"." He then looked at the water balloon in his hand. "This should put out that pup's fire." He said to himself. Unfortunately, Miguelle heard him.

"Fire?" He said, thinking he was ordered to fire.

"No!" Todd shouted, trying to get Miguelle to stop. "Not-" However, he couldn't finish, as Miguelle fired the bazooka, & the air escaping from the back of the bazooka sent him flying through the air. "YEEEEEEET!" He yelled as he flew through the air. He then landed on Colonel Calloway, splashing the water balloon in his face.

"Cadet Rover!" Colonel Calloway said, his voice muffled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I can explain everything, sir." Todd said, pulling the balloon off of Colonel Calloway's face. Jamal check off something on his clipboard.

"Check, we're in trouble." Jamal said, nervous as to what Colonel Calloway would do to them. Matches, meanwhile, walked up to the hedge separating Grimwood School & Calloway. He then volleyed the ball over the fence.

"The volleyball was missing in action, sir." Todd explained.

"So we planned a recovery action." Jamal explained. Right at that moment, the volleyball they lost bounced off of Colonel Calloway's head & landed in the short cadet's hands.

"I'm the one in need of recovery!" Colonel Calloway said, rubbing his head. "Now report to the volleyball field, at once!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The Calloway cadets said. They then ran towards the field.

"Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup!" He shouted as the Calloway cadets ran towards the field. However, Jamal immediately stopped & handed Calloway his soaked hat.

"Your hat, Colonel Calloway." He said. Colonel Calloway took it, smiling softly & satisfied.

"Thank you, cadet Williams." He said before Jamal continued on his way to the volleyball field. Colonel Calloway put the hat on his head, only to have it shrink. He looked up at it upon feeling it shrink. It was now a sixth of its original size. "For nothing." Colonel Calloway said to himself.


	3. The Rest of Grimwood:Rewritten

Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

(The following Ocs are not mind and was suggestions by another author who found the pics from Deviantart.)

Miss Grimwood was placing a silver platter with a lid over it on a table outside. The disembodied hand brought up a silver bell & rung it.

"Come and Get it, my little ones!" She called.

Naruto took a slight detour to brush his teeth to get the taste of that unusual apple out of his mouth. When he came to his seat he was surprised at the sudden addition of twelve heads.

''Naruto...I would like you to meet the rest of Grimwood academy.''

''I'm Heidi! Daughter of Jekyll and Hyde,'' Greeted the green skinned girl who had a small beauty mark on her right cheek. She had long red hair and was wearing a green dress. Next was a girl with lime green snakes for hair. Her skin color was a yellow-ish short of tan and she wore a white dress reminiscent of roman times with slits at the sides revealing her legs. She also wore sandals of that time as well. ''I'm Milerna...nice to meet you...''

To Naruto's surprise the next girl was the most human by far. Besides a slight greyish tint in skin color she had long black hair and wore red and black spider webbed shirt of some kind that went down to her legs wore over black tights. Her black hair was done up, held by a violet scrunchy. ''Lydia, daughter of the Poltergeist Bettlejuice named after my mother.'' Was her response.

The four girl was a reddish-orange tint wearing a pink and black striped topped and white pants with flame designs at the bottom legs. Her hair was that of fire itself. ''I'm Heat, hope we can get along,'' was her warm welcome.

Another green skinned girl wearing blue and white introduced herself. ''Marian, daughter of the creature from the Black Lagoon.''

After her was a girl with short blue hair and glasses. Not to mention what looked like four metallic tentacles from her back. 'I am Drativa Octoberstien, progeny of Doctor Octoberstient. It will be quite stimulating to see if you match up to your credentials. And this is my sister Advance Cybernetic Intelligence Synthetic Droid or Ace for short.''

Just then the blue and white cybernetic girl with along her arms and torso waved.

Naruto took one last glance at this new students before moving on to his colleagues. And by damn were those some amazing colleagues.

The first one had short violet hair and horns sprouting from her head. Her eyes were large and yellow, entrancing to say the least. She was wearing a dog collar with a large bell and wore a revealing two piece outfit of a black tank top and black skirt along with knee length black boots. Not to mention she had wings sprouted from her back.

The second one, was tanned and had small angel wings sprouting from her back. Her outfit was just as revealing with an assortment of colors which included red, yellow, and violet. She was wearing a two piece outfit, a top and what could only be described as a thong. Not to mention an assortment of flowers and a heart was in her hair.

The Third woman, also a Succubus like the first wore an outfit similar to the second woman, but in all black and had long flowing red hair. In her lap she clutched a white teddy bear.

The fourth was a woman with extremely long green hair wearing a lavish green and white outfit. With so many assortments and additions Naruto wasn't sure to make of it.

The last woman was darkly tanned and was dressed in eastern clothing. Naruto was easily able to surmise she was from Indian descent.

One by one the women introduced themselves. The first succubus was Kurono 'The Sex Education' teacher. Naruto hadn't decided if he was surprised or not at that. The second woman, Alia was the Math teacher and was a hybrid; half angel and half human. The second Succubus was there history and economics teacher, miss Agetha or Agi as she wanted to be called.

The Fourth woman, who was a mermaid was the English and Language teacher, Arianna. There last teacher Aloki, which stood for brightness was there cultural studies teacher.

Then there was the last girl to had yet been introduced.

''Naruto I would like you to meet my niece and soon to be Successor Gem Hollowwood.'' The young woman wore a long white shirt that reached to her hips over a black skirt. Her eyes were an alluring shade of green. From the white scarf she was wearing he could see bits of red hair poking from beneath. By the spell book she was carrying it was obviously she was a Witch.

''Nice to meet all of you. I hope we can all get along just fine this year...''

''Oh trust me handsome. I think you and I would get alone just fine,'' Kurono said seductively, giving Naruto bedroom eyes.

''Geeze sister at least wait until after dinner before you plan to sink your teeth in desert,'' Agi chided, but undressing Naruto all the same.

''We never had a male work here before. Miss Johnson will be quite surprised,'' Aloki stated.

Soon enough an assortment of rotten or spoiled vegetable platters covered the table. Naruto held back a sigh. Well...it was better then when he had to eat garbage as a child since no one would feed him.

''Well...everything looks...rotten.'' He finished dryly, unable to come up with a better alternatively. He looked up and noticed he was sat between the two Succubus.

"Thanks." Sybella said. "We do our best. Heh." Miss Grimwood & Elsa then walked over to the garden that was situated right outside the kitchen. She picked up the corn, near the only fresh stalk in the garden.

"But every so often, something fresh sneaks in." Miss Grimwood says as Elsa pulls out the fresh stalk & throws it away. "Thank you, Elsa." She said.

''Well Kit, not like anything you haven't had before,'' Kyuubi said as he hopped onto a vacant seat. ''Hell you can eat anything.''

''Not by choiiice!'' He nearly squealed as something brushed again this thigh. He turned to look to see Kurono giving him an innocent and curious glance.

_'Keep calm. Keep yourself control. Don't allow yourself to be pulled in.' _Naruto made it a habit to attract females and allowed himself to be in control of the pace of things. Not the other way around unless he was feeling particularly submissive at the time. He made it a point to try and be on even ground with his pursuers so he knew where things stood. Though he was finding that difficult while being surrounded by many scantily clad women.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to anybody, a pair of plants with eyes were observing Naruto and Kyuubi. The plants fed a view of them into a room containing 2 hideous monsters. The first was a tall green witch with red eyes, buck teeth, green wavy hair, 4 arms, and a long black dress. The second was a short green pickle-textured creature with a single big eye, a crooked mouth, and 4 green root-like limbs protruding from 4 parts of its body. They monitored what they were watching on the circular screen.

"So, the Grimwood Girls have gotten a new teacher, have they?" The witch said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The round screen then showed Naruto. "He'll fit perfectly into my plan." The witch said, pointing at him. The green pickle-textured creature then turned to the witch & spoke up.

"It was a good thing I dropped some of my Venus Spytraps into Grimwood's garden." He said. "Hee hee hee hee."

"You have done well, my Grim Creeper." The witch said to the pickle-textured creature, the Grim Creeper "Soon I will have all of those good little girls in my grasp. & then I, Revolta, the witch of the web, will be the most powerful witch, in all of monsterdom. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee" The Grim Creeper laughed as he followed the witch, Revolta. The laughter was joined by some odd-looking bats.


	4. First Day of Class:Rewritten

Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

Naruto was informed on why exactly he was hired. Once a year for a week a council, made of both human and monsters would come judge the schools which hold a yearly contest. The contest is a mixture of things from Sports, Academics, and the knowledge one school had of the other side as they referred. With this Naruto was finally beginning to get some answers to the questions he had. He thought it was quite odd that a group of monster girls, which including a vampire and werewolf would loose to a physical game against normal humans. That didn't make any sort off sense no mater what way you looked at it.

Apparently there were several team events and the girls were the very definition of an unorganized team. Winnie was there ace in the hole, she was easily the most athletic but lacked restraint or finesse. Tannis and Elsa on the other hand were more or less on the less nimble side. And Naruto hadn't formed any ideas on the others yet. Naruto decided a quick dip in the pool would help him relax. Thankfully enough the school had some nice facilities. After a cool refreshing Swim Naruto showered up and got dressed in a black jogging suit as he met his class down by the track.

''Morning girls,'' He greeted with a friendly smile.

''Morning Coach/Mr Uzumaki,'' They chimed.

''Now I hope your all ready for today's first official class. Before we get into anything heavy like weight lifting or runs I found it prudent to start one of the forms of exercise. Now there are many forms such as speed training, body weight training, aerobic exercise, resistance training, and other types of training. Will be alternating out each day with the exercises until I can figure something that suits you. Will start out first rotation with strength training and the exercise I chose is squat. Who can tell me what a squat is.'' A few girls raised there hands.  
''Aah yes Drativa.

''The squat is an exercise that trains primarily the muscles of the thighs, hips, and buttocks, as well as strengthening the bones, ligaments, and insertion of the tendons throughout the lower body. Squats are considered a vital exercise for increasing the strength and size of the legs and buttocks. Although the squat has long been a basic element of weight training, it has in recent years been the subject of considerable controversy.''

''Aah yes...thank you Drativa for that rather detailed explanation.'' Naruto clasped his hands together. ''Most people overlook the value of exercise and exercising correctly. You can exercise all you want, but if you do it incorrectly you can severely hurt yourself. Each type of exercise has a means of improving the part of the body as a matter of speaking. As Drativa said this exercise will train the muscle in your thighs, hips, and buttocks. But can injure your lumbar spine and knees if done incorrectly. So any volunteers to help me demonstrate? If helps if you're plenty limber?''

As he finished question Winne was already up to her feet. She practically bounced over to Naruto with a toothy grin. ''Will I do coach? I can practically stretch in every sort of position imaginable.'' She said with a grin.

Naruto shook his head, chasing away the thought. Naruto picked up one of the pieces of equipment, a fifteen pound bar. ''This is the back squat,'' He started as the girls watched him attentively. He place the bar on the back of Winnie's body at the base of her neck or in other terms lower cross the upper back. ''Now to being ne starts in a standing position in which Winne is now. Weights are often used, either in the hand or as a bar braced across the trapezius muscle in the upper back. The movement involves bending the knees and hips to lower the torso and accompanying weight, then returning to the upright position. I won't bore you will all the details about the name of muscles, bones, and such. Winnie if you mind demonstrating.''

The female lycan gave a nod and bent her knees and hips and lowered her torso and returned to upright position with ease.

''The front squat is similar with the exception the barbell is held in front of the body. There are other squats as well such as the Body weight squat done with no weight or barbells, but other then that I don't think we'll be covering the rest of them anytime soon. Since there are four barbells I'll be added on a weight of twenty five on each side; at which you girls can rotate out doing sets of twenty five until I call time or you become tired. Sibella, Marian, and Heat why don't you join Winnie,'' Naruto added as he stepped back.

Naruto gauged the girls for about half an hour. Out of the all the girls Ace and Elsa seemed physically to be the strongest as they had no trouble at all with the weight. It took Winnie a bit to get used too and she got it as well and sometime after Sibella. With the exception of Tanis, Marian, and Drativa who were having a bit of trouble; the way they lived theirs lives and background most obviously not a physically productive life style had to adjust to smaller weights with the other girls being placed in the middle. Another half hour had passed until Naruto told them to stop when most of the girls started to complain about muscle pain.

''Muscle pain is letting you know your actually getting a good work. There are five simple steps. The first would be some over the counter analgesic...'' He stopped noticing to confused faces on most of the girls. ''It's a type of cream or medication.'' He finished using simpler terms. After all the castle did have a 17th or 18th century feel so it was kind of understandable if they didn't have too much modern knowledge or appliances. Thank god at the very least the toilet facilities were up to date.''

''Well the second way would be to soak our aching muscles in warm water. Luckily enough I brought some stuff with me known as Epson salt that relaxes the nerves and draws toxins from the body and heals cuts and bruises...'' Naruto then stopped to wonder something. These girls were so different biologically from him there was no telling what kind of effect the salt would have on them. ''We may have to hold on that though...''

''Don't massages also help coach? '' Winnie interjected. ''With those strong and firm looking hands you seem like you would be good at _it.''_ The last word spoken in a faint whisper.

''Down girl,'' Sibella chided in that whispery yet seductive tone of hers. ''We don't need you scaring off this coach like the last one with your brashness.''

''That's funny bats. As I recall you were the wanted that wanted a little _taste _of his blood as I recall,'' The Lycan retorted.

Before the Vampiress could launch her all comeback Naruto spoke,''Since you both find it so prudent to snip at each other while I'm trying to teach you can continue doing so. While running laps around the mansion,'' Both looked gobsmacked at this.

''But Coach...'' They started to protest, but Naruto would have none of it.

''But nothing...I came here to teach not to break of bickering between two teenagers. And don't even think about trying to sneak away,'' With a snap of his finger a human sized puff equivalent to his size materialized. Out of it came a copy of himself. The girls looked at all at the second Naruto.''This is one of my techniques. I'm not a normal human being or not much human anymore to be honest. This is a Shadow Doppelganger made out of chakra. Everything he knows I learn upon dispelling. So if he catches you girls doing something you're not suppose to be doing I'll know. And if any of you are thinking of running interference don't bother. I can make up to a thousand of them with ease at a time.''

The more mischievous of the girls paled at this. So much for having fun at the dispense of there new teacher. ''Sibella...Winnie, what are you waiting for? My clone will tell you when you girls can stop.''

Both Lycan and Vampire shot the other a nasty look before they had to go about their laps. Not wanting to test out their gym teacher and discovering any more surprises.

''Are they also like that?'' Naruto asked, turning to the Frankenteen Elsa.

''Always,'' She said with a sigh. ''Those two have been doing at it as far as I can remember. I think its a Vampire and Werewolf thing.''

Naruto nodded his head. From movies to literature encompassing his world and the next Vampire and Lycans always seemed to be closely connected; from coming to the same source to being mortal enemies as to where only a creature from one side could kill the most powerful of the other who had evolved beyond the conventional means of killing creatures from that race.

''Hey Coach mind if I hit the water? I'm feeling a bit dry,'' Marian, the sea creature spoke up. Marian had a condition like most sea creatures where she couldn't stay out of the water too long; especially when physically pushed. Just like Heat whom he was told didn't do well in cold weather for obvious reason.

''Sure go ahead...I'll send a Kagebunshin later with a list of things the rest of us cover while your taking a soak.'''

'Thanks Coach.,'' She said flashing him a grateful smile that looked rather predatory.

Naruto exhaled as he tried to keep his wits about him. Of course it didn't help when Kyuubi popped up from behind the bush holding a sign. '_He doesn't have a thumb? How the hell is he holding up a sign?' _Naruto thought in amazement. ''You girls go on ahead and jog back to the mansion. Take a small break and when I get there we can began the next exercise.''

With an ok Coach the girls walked back in the mansion, or in Phantasma's case floated. Since she was a Phantom it wasn't like she could build muscle nor did she have limited stamina. It was goign to be a pain in the ass trying to figure out how to teach her. Not to mention he hadn't even began the other girls cases.

'Kit! Kiiiiit!''

''I heard you, ya bastard. What do you want Kyuubi?''

''Kit answer me this honestly. Are you retarded?'' The Kitsune asked as Naruto frowned. Now Naruto known as a once demonic beast of destruction that wiped out entire villages with a flick of its tail the demonic fox didn't care about offending people. Hell Naruto himself didn't care half the time, but there were times that one should show some decent. Even if he was sometimes blunt as the Kitsune before him; those incidents in where he was blunt the people deserve them.

''First of all Kyuubi. Kiss my yellow ass. Second what the hell is that for you idgit?''

The miniature nine-tails snorted. ''I'm talking about the Vampire and Werewolf chick. Did you not seem eye-fucking you or is there another Hinata situation because the fact that even I knew before you did shows how unobservant you can be.''

''You're such a little penis you know that Kyuubi? And that was a fucking low blow. Yes I noticed I'm not stupid...''

''History says otherwise.''

''Unlike you...I'm not an uncaring perverted ass-hole who all he thinks about is fucking.''

''Hey...I think about killing, sleeping, eating, drinking, socializing, stealing, and planning ways to kill Dave cooleay as well.''

''Damn man seriously? Your like the fourth who hates that guy and won't tell me why...'' Naruto shook his head as his apprehensive partner kept on ranting.. ''Ok enough! Fuck! Just tell me why your insulting me now.''

''All I'm saying is if you used a nueron ouch of thinking power you could get the two of them into a threesome. That's all I'm saying.''

''Oh yes...that would be nice. Until I fuck up and there fathers find out. That would be a fan-fucking-tastic way to go,'' Naruto responded with a sarcastic snort.

''It would be worth it you dunce bastard! Not to mention that fish chick was giving you I want to fuck you eye. You know what they saw about raw fish,'' The Kitsune wiggling his eye brows.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust,''Man you're sick...I'm not going to take advantage of my students.''

Kyuubi snorted as his tails pat the ground. ''Like you never did it before.''

'''Well I won't this time. I'm a decent being who can connect with the female populous...'' Kyuubi snickered. ''...without fucking them.'' Naruto finished crossing his arms.

The Kitsune moved to a standing position. His fur looked rather dank and dirty. ''You say that now but you will...you always do. I bet you for each female on these grounds you scratch the itch with you have to include in as a scene in the New Icha Icha book series. You know the one. Icha Icha Harem Guy.''

''Damnit I told you the last one was the end.''

''Aah...but it could always be the son. You know the second generation.''

''Your on...and at the end of this for each female I don't bang...when I don't you have to go the doctor's as an uncircumcised adult male in a different guise and be circumcised.''

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto went the uttermost horror. ''You monster...''

''Yeah well...your an ass-hole.'' The blond finished as he placed his hands in his pocket and made his way to the mansion. What the Kyuubi overlooked was due to his own perverse nature he sealed himself to the fate of having it done at the very minimum twice. One female he wasn't attracted too and the other too young for Naruto's taste. Life was good...


	5. A Grimwood Brunch:Rewritten

Ghoul Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

Naruto entered the mansion after a nice early morning jog. To think out of all the places that would be tame and not result in him nearly being killed on a daily basis would be at a school full of monsters. Who knew?

Entering the Mess Hall he noticed that the students were seated at one table while the head mistresses and the teachers were seated at another. Joining his colleagues he greeted them good morning.

Taking his seat he looked around the assortment of 'fresh' looking food. ''This food looks delicious.'' Naruto said as his eyes fell upon the pumpkin pie. His right eye that is as his left one made a bee-line for the turkey. After a moment he blinked as his eyes went back to their normal position.

''Why thank you...'' Gem spoke rather softly. She seemed to be a rather shy and reserved girl. In a way sort of like a red-headed version of Hinata. _''Mmhmm...red-headed version of Hinata.' _Naruto thought as he once more went into one of his more interesting fantasies. You know what they say, Heroes loved red-heads.

''Eat as much as you like, Mister Uzumaki." Miss Grimwood motioned towards her niece. ''Gem loves to cook and always makes plenty that lasts into the next day.''

Naruto looked at the rather assortment of foods, being snapped out of his day dream. ''I see...it's quite the spread.''

Raising her glass Miss Grimwood tapped a spoon to it. ''I would like to be the first to official welcome our newest addition to our little family at Grimwood.''

Naruto blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as everyone clapped.

''Before your arrival Gem helped each of our returning students whip up something. Who would like to go first?''

''I like to go if that's alright Miss. Grimwood.''

''Of course Tanis.''

''Mister Uzumaki...would you like to try my Salad?'' She asked cutely, holding up a leafy salad with chopped tomatoes, lettuce, croutons, bacon bits, and salmon. Most of the ingredients seemed fresh, except the salad that looked on the spoil side but hell...if he could survive Konoha's poisoned garbage as a child for a few years a little spoiled lettuce wouldn't kill him. _'God at least I hope so. I could imagine it now.'_

Naruto could see it now. His open casket funeral where friends and family were all gathered and grieving. Kuiinshi and Kyuubi walking up to the coffin.

_''So you say he died by poison lettuce?'' _The dark skinned man asked as the Kitsune nodded.

_''Yeah...was part was he didn't even get laid by one of the monster chicks. A mixture of an idiot and chaste hero thing he had going on.''_

_''Hah! Poor bastard!''_

_''Apparently his stomach started to rupture and he cried out in pain.''_

_''Want to sell his stuff and go the strip club?''_

_''Do you even have to ask?'' _

'Bastards' the blond thought then realized everyone was waiting on his answer. ''Of course dear.'' Taking a fork he scooped up some salad and placed it in his mouth. ''Hhmm...'' The Bacon bits were crunchy and the salmon was heavenly. ''Man...if all salads taste like this I would have them lunch everyday.''

''Well Mister Uzumaki if you liked Tanis's salad you should Tomato soup. It's simply to die for...'' Sybella said bringing over a soup. Taking a spoon she brought it to her mouth and gently blew it. She then held it to Naruto's mouth. ''The taste is simply fang-tastic!''

''And guarantee to have you as skinny as a twig in weeks.''

''Oh I'm sorry Winnie...we all don't have the metabolism to stuff ourselves with a barrel full of meat. I only need a certain dose of blood to remain healthy but that's just my metabolism.''

''What was that Bats? You want to start something?''

''Girls that's enough. What have I told you about such behavior!"' Miss. Grimwood chided as both girl's shoulder dropped.

''Sorry Miss. Grimwood,'' They said and shot each other a fierce look.

With one hand Naruto took a bite of salad using his fork while using his other hand and taking a sip of soup with his spoon. ''Oh man...this beats the peanut butter crackers and Twinkies on the drive up hear.''

''Now whose next?''

''I hope you have a hefty appetite coach,'' With a clang a nice juicy steak was placed in front of Naruto courtesy of Winnie. After being handed a knife Naruto cut a piece and found it quite tasty.

''So what's next?''

''A Frankenteen special. Pumpkin Pie!'' Elsa exclaimed proudly as the rather green pie was sat in front of him. Shrugging Naruto took a chunk out of the fork and simply ate it. It was chewy but eatable nonetheless.

''Ooh! My turn!'' Phanty declared in a high pitch tone as she placed a bowl in front of Naruto. Naruto began to sniff, choked up.

''Coach are you okay?''

''Mister Uzumaki? Is something wrong...''

''I can't believe this! Miso Ramen!'' Naruto cried out joyfully as he had to stop himself from inhaling the bowl. With spoon in hand he took a sip. And another one. And another one. And two more. And he kept on going. ''Oh man...old friend. I thought I'd never see you again.'' He said, barely able to contain his joy.

Phanty giggled at Naruto's antics.

''I'm glad you like it.'' She said, oblivious to the glares being sent in her direction.

''You girls can go back to your meals now. We have something we need to discuss with Mister Uzumaki.''

''Yes Miss Grimwood.'' The girls chimed as they went back to their table on the other side of the room.

''Now it's time we settle the matter of scheduling,'' Miss Grimwood stated as Naruto looked at his empty bowl of Miso Ramen with a pout.

''Wait...schedule?''

''Yes...with all the new students were going to happen to reorganize the schedule. I got word last night from Miss Robinson and she won't be joining us. The poor dear has Breast Cancer.'' (Which is a very serious health problem affecting real women. People regardless of age or sex or even religion. Get yourself testing and take the necessary precautions to help limit the risk of getting cancer or other diseases. Also no glove no love.)

''So there's five teachers and twelve girls. Not to mention with all of our new additions were going to have to alter our lesson plans,'' Aloki stated, ''I mean we don't want to have to slow our pace and hold back the other girls from furthering their education.''

''Well since there are four girls why don't we split up like this. Four girls for Two Hour Morning, Afternoon, and Evening Classes for Three days,'' Miss Agetha suggested.

''But which girls?'' Arianna wondered out loud.

''Well for one thing we should try to keep Sybella and Winnifred separated. Their little rivalry will only harm them in the long run so they shouldn't share any classes.''

''If I may...'' Naruto interrupted, though still slightly sulking at the fact he only enjoyed 'one' bowel of ramen.

''You have something to input Mister Uzumaki?''

''As someone who has been in several rivalries they can only be detrimental if not shaped the right way. This rivalry, if we could shape it into them trying to out do each other physically and mentally they'll push themselves to do better, but we don't just sit back. We offer an incentive that requires them to use team work. Not only will it help them build bonds with the other girls, but eventually they'll began to see how much they have in common.''

''Ooh...cute and smart. Go on...'' Kurono said, batting her eyes at him.

''Like I was saying. Is there anything that both girls share an interest in?''

The staff paused to think about it for a moment. ''Those girls are a different as day and night. I don't think they have any common interests.''

''Well think of it this way. One is built for speed and the other is for strength. One has a more wild nature and the other is more stable? Am I correct so far?'' He asked as the Staff nodded.

''But by their very natures they both enjoy the night don't they?''

It was common knowledge that both species were stronger at night, with a Lycan being there most powerful at a full moon.

A mischievous Grin adorns Naruto face. ''I have an idea and if it works these two will be inseparable by the end of the year. Here is what I'm thinking...''

000

Chapter End

000

No Kyuubi this chapter, but definitely the next one once class continues. Can anyone guess what this mysterious plan of Naruto is. I guarantee that not a single one of you will be close. Because that's how thought out this idea is. And don't worry...the OC girls will have some more development soon. I'm just trying to add some development to the characters already known.


	6. Start of the Semester: Rewritten

Ghoul Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

Story Start

0

''Okay girls I've gathered you all here to explain three new developments.'' Naruto started as he passed out a sheet of paper to each girl. They were in one of the school's classrooms, which really needed some work. Monster school or not; rotting floors, cracked windows, and shredded curtains was a bit much.

''Since the teacher that was supposed to teach you girls how to socialize and blend in with humans has been diagnosed with an illness, she won't be arriving this year to teach you. So after much conversing and thought, I've been chosen to be your new social and human skills teacher, or whatever the devil the class is called.

Secondly, during the course of this year we're going to be playing a game of sorts. The rules will be explained along the way. Behavior and performance impacts how well you do in this game. The one with the most points will win the prize of one request from me. You can have any wish, ask me to tell you anything or get you a particular or rare treat within reasonable limits.

This is explained in more detail on your papers. And lastly I'll be mashing together class periods at time where I will be spending one on one time with you girls where I'll try to better understand how to train you girls or fill you in on certain knowledge you missed out on. Any questions?'' He asked as Heidi's hand shot up.

''Will my other self's actions be held against me? She can be a bit... energetic at times...'' Heidi inquired, shifting in the three-legged chair uncomfortably. Each time she shifted it would hardly move, like gravity holding it in place.

''I'll keep that in mind. Though don't think you can pull one over me by blaming all negative actions on your dark half. Any other questions?''

Surprisingly this time Lydia was the one who raised her hand. The girl seemed to be more of a phantom then Phantasma. ''Will we be traveling any during the course of this year?''

''Well, field trips haven't really crossed my mind. I mean it hasn't been a week yet, but I suppose taking you girls out to the city once or twice to see how people would act would help. Halloween is a few weeks away and some people like to dress up in costumes early so you all can fit in. If that scenario doesn't work I can always use some Genjutsu.'' Most of the girls shared a confused look at this. ''I'll explain it later girls. Did you have any more questions Lydia?''

''Yeah, I know a lot about being human from my mother. Does that mean I'll be exempt or is there something I can do in the mean time?'' She asked, an expression of boredom on her features as she traced the line on her desk with a finger.

''If you wouldn't mind you can be a tutor of sorts to the girl. Think of it as a means to earn some extra credit.''

''What about the rest of us? We can earn extra credit as well right?''

Naruto's eyes trailed to the fire elemental. ''Don't worry Heat...everyone will get a fair chance.''

''Bribery through a reward system in order to ensure good behavior. I expected more from you sir,'' Drativa spoke up, fixing her glasses.

Naruto had just the response for the brainy girl. ''Hey Drativa I bet your dad doesn't let you handle the really dangerous chemicals and elements during your experiments.''

She sighed,''Aah yes, Father falls into the common trap of parenthood when it comes to coddling your off spring when they partake in the same field as you.''

''I'll tell you what. If you play this game and do well enough I'll get you some Xenothium. You don't have to win just do well enough.'' He finished as he noticed a faint trail of drool coming from the girl's mouth.

He then clapped his hands together. He went over the desk and picked up a book he had brought to begin his first lesson on teaching the girls. ''Alright girls...we'll hold the rest of the questions until after class. Now I'll begin teaching you girl your first lesson in Icha Icha...wai...'' Naruto's head damn near snapped as he turned his head to the book he was holding up. How the hell did that get there?

Sure enough Kyuubi's ass was responsible. His head popped up in the window and he was holding a sign once again that read '_Got'cha bitch!'_

Naruto was not only pissed but confused. Pissed because that bastard now put him in a spot where once he hid the book or changed the subjects the girl would probably be curious about it and it could lead back to the rest of the faculty. Confused because once again Kyuubi was holding up a sign without thumbs. 'We're on the second floor! What are you standing from?' He mouth to the laughing Kitsune whose eyes widened and he began to fall.

_'Treats you right you bastard!' _Naruto turns his attention back to the girls with a nervous grin. 'Aah shit! How am I supposed to get out of this one?'

000

Chapter End

000

Never say I don't update my stories. I just rewrite chapters, mostly just formatting lately, as to remove all the mistakes. Because everyone and their mom is talking about formatting and mistakes. So you're just going to have to bare with me as I go back and redo the mistakes so a lot of people who tell me I keep making formatting errors (I only learned recently how to fix it) won't keep pointing it out each chapter. Now review. I won't be motivated to update again unless this chapter reaches 75 reviews. Which it probably will anyway, but I'm just saying.

0

Author's Note

Anyway my Unleashed Series is still well on the way. I still have hundreds of potential X-overs I'm going to add. If I were you guys I check the reviews of all my other stories and make sure you don't make the same suggestions as everyone else. Anyway once my dad finally buys a new computer I'll have a faster computer with functioning speakers and videos. Meaning even more new potential crossovers are going to be added.

But there are more things to come. If people are noticing I've been bringing some people from Naruto's previous adventures into the later stories. There is more to that to come so if you want to see your favorite female character become a mage, a duelist, or something along the lines feel free to suggest so in the reviews. Give reasons as to why they would be there and information on their weapons/new abilities/decks.

No complaints of having people write my story for me. With a project this big it pays to have help. I'm also still looking for betas for the Stargates Series, along with Buffy, and other more obscure crossovers.

As one of the few authors who don't force the Naruto world and other worlds together in most crossovers (Using some wave hand tactics like some mystic veil/force field/etc.) and actually have him travel to other worlds, while trying to keep most characters in character (Except Naruto for obvious and long term believable reasons which will be elaborated more when I began the first story) and not try to have all the rookie 9/12 enter said world under a 'mission' just to have cannon happen with the Naruto characters or the crappy...let's do another anime/movie/etc, but with Naruto characters instead story, I'm hoping to add some additional 'flavors' to say as I start to break away from cannon.

Those who are familiar with my writing no I am slow to break from cannon because usually the plot (Not too much on Shounen character personas) are interesting and are important to a lot of character development. Which is why I always ask my fans for ideas and what they think are interesting. One perspective is unique, but mixing in several makes things more interesting.

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	7. Monster Sex Ed

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

''You want me to WHAT!" Naruto cried out as the red haired busty Succubus suggested he do something highly inappropriate to help demonstrate something during her Sex-Ed class.

''I'm afraid there was a bit of a mix-up,'' The red haired succubus replied nonchalantly. ''The Cadaver is rather old and rotten. I can't teach the girls with it missing the vital parts you know.''

Naruto's face scrunched up like he was standing next to a person that been bathed in Skunk puss. ''I'm sorry, what now?'' After the little incident with the Icha Icha Book, he doubled his efforts of being cautious as to not be pranked by the Kyuubi again. Thankfully enough Naruto was able to convince the girls the book was about human cooking practices so they quickly lost interest.

''Well I mean it's not like we have technology or that we can just go get a corpse...''

''Whoa!"' Naruto cried out, interrupting her and waving his hands frantically as he repressed a shiver. ''I really don't want to know. God I really don't! But come on...isn't exposing myself highly...inappropriate? I mean they are teenage girls.''

''Oh you silly man. You're thinking of human standards. Us monsters are far more lax when it comes to education. Besides it'll be in a controlled environment. It would be different if you were trying to elicit sexual favors from them in a position of power in an offensive manner to their monster heritage.''

'Okay...everything isn't completely off the chart. And offensive to their monster heritage? I'm not even going to...''

''Dynamic Entraaay!"' Kyuubi cried out as he charged down the hall, leaped into the air, and attempted to kick Naruto only for Naruto to pull out a Master Pokeball form his pocket and throwing it at the demon and entrapping him.

_''Son of a Bitch! Let me out of here you bastard!''_

''Does weird stuff like that always happen?'' Kurono asked as Naruto sighed.

''Yeah...'' He said as he kicked the Pokeball down the hallway.

_''Daaamn youuuuuuu Kiiiiiiiiiit!'' _Kyuubi cried as he went out the window.

''Now as I was saying there is no way in hell I'm...'' Naruto started as he turned around and froze.

''Oh no! My top magically disappeared.'' Kurono cried out as Naruto's mouth dropped and his brain froze. ''Now...let's try this again shall we?''

''Boobs!"' Naruto cried out then blinked as he found himself...in a classroom? He looked down to found himself chained in a chair wearing nothing but his boxers. _''Damnit! Not again!''_ He cried out in his mind. _'When in the hell did Anko get here?'  
_

Though his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of his students voices was heard from outside.

_'Did you hear? Naruto-sensei apparently volunteered to be the dummy for class today?'_

'Winnie?'

_'Well isn't that marvelous? Daddy did always say demonstrations are better given live then post-mordum...or did he say modern?'_

'Sibella?'

'_Ooh this is so exciting. My spine is tingling...that is if I had a spine. HehehaAHAHAHAHEHE!"'_

'_Oh hell it's all the girls? Kurono isn't going too...''_

_''Alright girls I want you to remember something. A man's wang comes in different sizes, some are small and thin while others are large and thick. Though by my estimation your coach definitely isn't nothing to sneeze at, but we'll get to that more once the lecture begins.'_

_'This school...it's freaking crazy! Kyuubi if you can hear me! I need help! They got me!''_

_**''First of all! Kiss my ass Kit! Second of all you trapped me in a Pokeball you Bastard! How in the hell am I suppose to help?''** _

_''I don't know...will yourself out or something. The crazy Succubus has tied me up and undressed me and is going to expose me to the girls.''_

**_''Wait a minute...you want me to save you fro a crazy and Voluptuous Succubus who has set you up for a possible orgy of you hot monster tang? What are you gay?''_**

_''You know what Kyuubi! Go to fucking hell!'' _Naruto cut the link and begin praying for a miracle. Though no miracle would help him as the girls soon entered the classroom and the lesson began.

Naruto couldn't believe what the hell was going on. He wasn't currently being exposed and stroked by a hot succubus in front of a group of teenage monster girls making this the fourth weirdest thing that ever happened in his life. He could only listen and watch as Kurono began all the ways a woman could arouse a man by using her hand even going as far as demonstrating a few techniques with her mouth. Suffice to say, the situation wasn't all too terrible.

''...and that's how you suppress your gag reflex so you can fit the whole thing in your mouth. Now on to some nasty STDs you can get. First they're Scavvees! A nasty sort of infection that can develop small scars on your lower lips.''

Naruto looked absolutely horrified. He knew of no such sexual disease when it came to humans. In fact he was proud to say he had only caught an STD Once. Gonorreha unfortunately and it burned like a mother fucker! That thought Naruto to scale down on the jumping in the sack and being more careful. Thankfully enough the right set of drugs and his healing factor completely cured him. At least he didn't catch a combination of Syphilis and Crabs like O'mally did.

''And then there is Munities. Nasty little buggers that thrive in hair. They like to burrow inside the area near your twat and lay eggs in the hair so you girls that like to naturally grow your bush or have hair you'll want to be careful. There's a combination of special shampoo and ailments that can kill them in 4 to 6 weeks.''

Naruto couldn't help but shutter at that. Though considering most of these girls had monster heritage it figures monsters would need stronger STDs to be infected. Now that he thought about it, when it came to Manga, Anime, Animation, Literature or just about anything in human culture such diseases were never mentioned in all in connection with monsters. Yeah sure they had weaknesses and means to kill them, but STDs and such were never brought up. It was always humans being killed by such things.

One by one the Succubus listed off various nasty little mood killers until Naruto found himself limp. He doubt even one of Kurono's tits smacking him in the face could wake up little Naruto.

''Now who wants to practice their HJ's on Mr. Naruto here while he's volunteering?'' Naruto's head snapped up so quickly he had to briefly muttered an ow and considered going to the doctor for a possible pulled muscle. ''Woman are you out of your...'' Kurono's hand quickly clammed over Naruto's mouth. The blond finally knew what it felt like to be an injured Zebra cornered by hungry lions. Sexy teenage lionesses who had a 'hunger' for learning. Yes...learning.

Two hours later Naruto was walking through the hallways of the academy. Feeling a mixture of shame and relief. Somehow, someway, that blasted woman somehow made him unable to realize to use his ninja abilities to escape. That evil, manipulative, kinky, big-breasted...even his own thoughts were betraying him now. Naruto found himself in Kurono's room, wanting to give the Succubus a peace of his mind, but surprising enough she wasn't there. Instead his eyes laid upon an interesting photo of a blue haired girl wearing a school uniform. The family resemblance was uncanny, even down to the massive mammories.

''I see you're admiring my niece,'' a seductive voiced called from the doorway.

''Kurono we need to talk about what happened.''

''Hhm yes...talk...champagne?'' she asked, mysteriously materializing a bottle and two glasses out of nowhere.

''I don't appreciate what you did! You used my body against my will and invaded my personal space. I ought to report you too...well whoever the hell deals with these matters. Have you know shame at all!'' With each statement his voice began raising until he noticed Kurono's face fail.

''Oh heavens...your write...I'm a horrible woman...dreadfully horrible...how can I live myself. I'll throw myself in prison! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME AGAIN!"' She cried out, working the tears and looking pitiful.

''I...uum...'' Naruto wanted to be mad. He knew just what Kurono was trying to do. Or what he thought she might have been doing. Damnit! Why did he have such a soft heart with women. ''Look...okay I was mad, but maybe it wasn't that big of a deal okay. Let's just forget the whole thing happened,'' he grumbled as Kurono practically shot into his arms.

''Oh you're so kind Naruto and forgiving too. It won't happen again, I promise,'' she said, pressing her face into his chest to hide her grin.

''Yeah, yeah, okay...so you said the girl in the picture is your niece?''

''Yep! Lil' Kurumu-chan, she's the daughter of my older Sister Ageha and attends Gakuen academy. My first name isn't Kurono, it's actually my family name. My real name is Camula. I guess you were bound to find out soon once she got here.''

''Here...uum...are you expecting her to visit?''

''I suppose you wouldn't have heard. There was an incident at the academy. Something about a human and some sort of rampage. Anyway the school is going to be closing down for a year or so because of the repairs and we offered to take in some of the girls for the next year and my niece is going to be one of them? Isn't that going to be great?''

''Yeeeeeah._'' I'm having enough trouble with my hormones as it is. I don't need anymore reasons to prove that bastard Kyuubi right. I must stay strong! I must stay strong! I must...holy crap is Camula fondling my crotch?_' Naruto let a moan escape his lips and mentally cursed. _'God damnit! Where's my pad and pen?_' The blond thought already knowing he was about to fail the bet and have to start writing Icha Icha again, but at least in the way he was failing was in the most spectacular way possible.


	8. As Classes Continue

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Well for anyone whose reading this hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I just got to school and unfortunately I won't be able to put up much before I go to class. But I do have a new idea for a fic. It'll me mentioned at the end.

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

0

Story Start

0

''Hello there Naruto, do you have a minute?''

''Huh?'' he looked up and notice it was one of his colleagues, Alia, that was her name. She was the half angel/human hybrid. ''Hello there Alia-san is there something I can help you with?''

''Actually there's something I should warn you about. There has been a lot of disappearances as of late. Specific monsters like ogres or such, but I thought I should warn you all the same.''

''Thank you. Is there any clue to whose behind the disappearances?''

''All that was found at one of the sites was that of a reptilian scales. Whatever it is it's something strange, something new that isn't in our files.''

''Well I'll keep my eyes open. Anyway I have my class to attend to.'' he said bidding goodbye as he went to get the Gym equipment and went down to the field to set it up. ''Now were going to briefly go over a few warm-up and hurdle exercises and briefly go over the relay as well. ''Now this first exercise is the High Knee Lifts. Taking the Hips tall position, alternating legs, while driving up the knee up as high as possible while joking. Then you gradually increase pace from walking to jogging.'' he said while demonstrating. ''Do 3 reps for about 30 meters then switch to the other legs. I want you all to do High Knee Lifts for each legs five times.'' Naruto watched as each of the girls went about doing the exercises and he really wished they didn't have gym uniforms or if they did it didn't consist of knee length skirts and casual white tops.

Most of the girls were doing fine. Heidi needed a bit of help while those like Milerna were a bit more limber, though both Tannis and Elsa were definitely going to need more work thanks to there biological condition.

As they finished up the exercise Naruto went on to instruct them in skips. ''Remember keep your foot flexed. '' he instructed as he flipped through the pages of his book until he came to a particular one. ''Aaw crap!'' he softly murmured to himself. ''I'm going to need a volunteer for this next one.'' he said as Winnie practically teleported next to his side. '_Damn this girl is quick.'_

''Ready when you are coach,'' she responded with a confident, toothy grin.

''Ok now face me and place your hands on my shoulders,'' he instructed as he noticed something different about his student. Her hair was less frazier than normal and did he smell shampoo?

''Ok now this is the Take off sensation drill. Now I'm going to instruct with each how to do this so you can practice with your team mates. Now after facing your team mate you hold your their leg just below the bent knee.'' he said picking up her leg and holding her knee as she leaned forward. He was surprised by how soft her leg fur was and had to suppress a shudder. _'Damnit Uzumaki keep yourself together.' _He thought as he gradually took a backwards step, lifting her leg knee as he informed her to lean forward only for her to fall over against him.

'Oops...sorry Coach. I guess I lost my balance,'' she said brushing a strand of hair from her face as her cleavage continued to press into Naruto's chest.

''Right. We'll work on your balance some more then later. So you go join the others.'' he instructed letting down her legs. ''Alright Heat you're next.''

''You're absolutely shameless aren't you?'' Sybella challenged as Winnie continued to grin.

''What's wrong Bats? Jealous?''

''Of you. Hardly, I don't find it necessary to throw myself at our coach shamelessly.''

''You guys know if you keep this up Coach will have ya' runnin' laps again.'' Phanty said as the two monsters shot her a glare.

Elsewhere, flying through the graveyard only to crash into a headstone was a large beast. It had black fur, glowing red eyes and move with unearthly speed and strength as it's odor mixed with that of death itself. ''**What are you beast?''** The super natural dog snarled as it tried to stand on its legs.

The creature only seemed to hiss in response.

**''Curse you to the pits of hell.''** As it once more tried to attack the beast only to be slashed with it's tails. Whatever the beast was it was immune to the Hellhound's death stare. Throughout it's centuries of afterlife the creature have never met such a beast. Decades of hunting down Basilisks or tracking Hydra this beast could not be identified. Though before the Hellhound could attack again the creature unhinged it's jaws and launched at the canine, swallowing the demon dog whole.

**''Excellent my pet. Now it's time we head to Japan for the next mark.'' **_The council of Fifteen are still unaware, but that will only remain that way for a short time. I need a patsy. Maybe I should contact that witch my cousin told me about. _

0000000

End Chapter

000000

Does anyone else have suggestions for students or teachers for the fic? Monsters or related to monsters only.


	9. Vivid Day Dreams

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000  
Author's Note  
0

Ok so yeah after the long wait chapter 9. I went back and fixed a few things in the past few chapters so feel free to go back and look them over. And a lot of people keep on asking if Naruto is going to go meet himself or something.

This is not crossing over with Kitsune of Gakuen and Naruto will not be meeting himself. I don't know why you all figured that. Yes characters are reused and reference, but I never introduced Kyuubi (Kuro) into my series as of yet.

Ok people. I'm going to be doing a rather 'sexy' chapter next time I update. I already got three girls chosen for this chapter. Winnie, Sybella, Marian and Phantasma.''

0

Story Start

0

Hell! That was the only way to describe what Naruto had been feeling the past few days. Why the hell did he assume that an all girl's school would be a good place for employment? For heaven's sake he should have known better considering his life. And those damn provocative daydreams weren't helping manners either. As such he hadn't been really getting so much sleep the past few days. He was grading papers at the moment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his thumb and fingers when he began drifting off again.

''You seem so...stiff.'' Winnie's voiced purred in his ears as she massaged his shoulders. ''Why don't you let me help _take care _of your little problem.'' She said as her hand snaked around his torso and went to his crotch.

Naruto shook himself away from the daze. He really needed to get some place and summon Naruko for some relief.

''Hey sensei why don't you show me how much of an animal you are.'' Winnie said as she hopped up on the desk, her plump rear facing him as she mounted the desk on all fours.

Her fur was just so soft and her lower lips pink and inviting. He groaned as his erection threatened to tear the seems of his pants. Moving behind her he used one hand to free the mass as he used his other hand to tease her lower lips and worked her up. So consumed by his own slut he slid his painfully throbbing shaft into her hot cunt earning a strained yet pleasurable grunt from the girl.

Naruto let out a breath of relief as he pushed himself deeper into her vaginal sheath too consumed about achieving his own relief to worry about his companion's comfort. Her rear fur tickled his crotch slightly, but the tightness kept him drawn in as he began plowing away. As his thrusts became harder and faster the desk began to squeak as the young girl began howling as the sound of their bodies slapped together echoed throughout the room.

_''...nsei...Sensei!''_

Naruto was brought out of the daydream by Winnie's voice. ''I finished cleaning the board. Is there anything else you need me to clean?'' She asked with that cute little smile of his with her fangs poking out. Damnit...why did it have to sound so suggestive.

''Nothing...I...just go about your day. I have to go.'' Naruto said as he dashed out of the room to take a nice long cold shower.

''Hey there Sugah!' Got a second!'' Phanty called out to Naruto who had to suppress a groan. The girl was in a complex stretching position with her legs behind her head. ''Am I doing this stretch right?'' She asked as Naruto merely nodded dumbly. Damn that girl was pretty flexible.

He couldn't help but drift off and to think about a fantastic lover she would be. Thoughts of her on her back in a lewd wanton position.

''Hhm...that's it.'' She coed as his hands groped along her body as he relentless pounded into her. Her hands gripping the sheets as the bed squeaked. ''Closer...'' She said as she raised her legs up and through Naruto, making the legs themselves intangible, but her feet tangible as they locked around Naruto's head. Something which would have definitely freaked most guys out , but he was too damn occupied about thoughts of getting off to worry about it.

''Hey you okay?'' Phanty asked popping up from her position and floating a few inches away from him. ''You look sort of pale coach.''

''Sorry I got to go.'' He said speeding off to the direction of his room.

''Huh? Wonder what's wrong with him?'' Phanty mumbled to herself.

After half an hour later Naruto emerged from the shower relaxed and calm. He was definitely feeling better. He looked outside and gazed around when he noticed Marian was swimming in the moat outside. She was wearing a blue one piece suit that showed off her figure. Unfortunately the young girl splashing around in the water started stirring those urges he thought he took care of him.

Once more his mind were filled with thoughts of lust. The thoughts of revealing her round fleshy mounds to him. The thought of breasts with large green nipples. The thought of flicking and pinching the nipples until they harden. Along with the thoughts of taking her nipples into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the nipple.

''How does this feel?'' He asked dipping a finger into her pussy and a moment later pulled it back out covered in juices. Naruto wasted no time in teasing her clit, using two fingers to gingerly rubbed the small nub while using two fingers from his other hand to tease her lips. Imagining the taste of fish from her juices.

''What the hell is wrong with me?'' Naruto asked himself as he stepped away from the window. ''Damnit I need to find some way to take care of this.'' He said as he went out to take a jog. Getting dressed in his jogging gear Naruto began stretching. Starting off slowly Naruto took a sharp 90 degree turn to punt Kyuubi into the moat before going onto his jog? Why you make ask? No reason...he was just feeling particularly douchey at the moment.

**''Hey there coach? Going for a jog?''** Sibella in bat form asked him as she floated close behind him.

''Yes...and nothing else!'' He said as he tried to keep focus as he tried to keep his mind focus and not drifting off into anything dirty. Four hours...that's how long he spent traveling around the area as he tried to tire himself out. After finally tiring himself out as he let himself collapse on the bed. He closed his eyes and began to drift off when he felt something quite nice happening to his cock.

Lifting his head up and opening his eyes it was none other then the vampiress Sibella giving him the pleasurable oral experience. Deciding that he probably wasn't going to be able to relax til he let the dreams run their course he decided to enjoy it. He groaned as she began bobbing her head up and down his length, taking more and more into her mouth with lewd slurping sounds. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt his throbbing penis inside her mouth, sucking, then licking, then sucking again.

At the very least he was definitely going to have a good night's sleep.

0

Chapter End

0

Next chapter we get back to the plot. That is all.


	10. Daze and Things Heat up

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Winnie couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed different about Sybella. The vampire seemed more competent, smug even whenever they came across each other. Something had happened to the vampire and whenever Sybella greeted her it was like their was something on the tip of the vampiress tongue she was dying to exclaim, but kept to herself and it was simply infuriating that the werewolf didn't have a clue.

''It's your turn!'' a voice said breaking the werewolf out of her thoughts.

''Oh...sorry.'' Winnie said as she moved her checker piece. For some unknown reason her and Heidi clicked and have been spending the last few days hanging out with each other. Maybe it was because they both had that whole beast within thing going on. ''So what were you saying?'' she asked Heidi deciding that maybe she could get her mind off the situation with Sybella. Whatever it was she was sure it had something to do with the coach.

''As I was saying before you went off into your own little dream world. I hate it my father won't let me help with his experiments like...I'LL MESS UP HIS PRECIOUS RESEARCH SOMEHOW!'' Heidi screeched as her body convulsed and she fail down behind the table. With a pain cry the human looking Hiedi's screen went green, she grew a few inches and her golden locks turned to crimson. ''**I mean I transform and accidentally knocked his coffee on his crotch one time! One time! And now he's convinced I'm some sort of clumsy goof.'' **she said waving around her trust axe.

Even after four days Winnie had no idea where the hell that axe came from when Hiedi transformed. ''Just be happy you actually get to spend time with your dad. Because of all these young upstarts challenging him for leadership I never get to hang out my dad anymore. I can't remember the last time me and him went hunting. Stalking deer and antelope for miles only to finally corner them and tear them apart. The rush of the hunt! the freshness of their blood.'' Winnie said as her eyes began to glaze over. ''It just...it just makes you wanna...'', and then she howled which echoed throughout the school.

''Hhm...it appears the wolf girl will find any reason to howl huh?'' The snake girl hissed as the sat at the Phanty's bedside who was currently showing off one of her outfits.

''That's Winnie for ya' sugah.'' Phantasma said as she made her self less transparent. ''So how's this?'' she said showing off an arctic blue version of her usual dress with a slit up one side that stopped just short of the top of her thigh and knee high white boots with zipper on the shy. ''A real wower right?''

''So whose this for exactly?'' Milerna asked as she brought her knees to her chest.

''The teach...he's a real cutie isn't he?'' Phanty asked as she went transparent and began floating through the air. ''I think I might be in love you know.'' she said airily as she whammed through the air. ''I mean I can't even feel my heart beat whenever I'm in his presence.''

''Yes and its not because your a Phantom or anything.'' the gorgon remarked dryly as Phanty floated up right.

''Oh yeah...that explains that weird look Elsa gave me when I asked her to check my pulse.'' Phanty said as she floated down to her bed. ''It's a real scream to ask when the person doesn't know you. The look on their faces is simply to die for.'' she said as she rolled over to her back.

''Must you always intentional go with ghost puns?''

''Force of habit. Something all of us girls did because it was funny at first, but one of us; who I shall not say because she will be remained nameless, as she is still blame,d would not stop with the puns so we all keep on doing them in hopes to annoy the others into stopping and well, as you can see that didn't work.''

Milerna sighed and hung her head. Maybe it wasn't too late to transfer to another school.

Starting with Elsa, who was oldest at seventeen, her hair had grown about an inch, which made it shoulder-length now. She must be at least five inches taller, and she had found out a way to cover her stitches so that they were almost unseen. She now wore tighter jeans and a black t-shirt under a white tank top. Not much else had changed about the young monster.

''Are you sure this is safe?'' Inferna, commonly known by the self appointed nickname Heat only few people understood the joke behind involving a very long and complicated story asked from the capsule. Somehow, someway, Dratavia was able to create a lab that existed in a space that logically should not be able to exist in the small space of the school that it did.

''Yes Heat and as I have explained to you before with the aid of your Geothermal energy the power output channeled through the cylinder tube affixed to several energy converters will be used to initiate the process of my Solar energy device and increase the power...''

''Hey, okay, I didn't ask for all that. Just that it was safe.'' Heat asked, growing rather impatient of having to wait inside the tube as Dratavia went about her lecture. This was the last time she volunteered in exchange for candy.

Naruto rubbed his face as he tried to wake himself up. He felt drain for some reason. That last little vivid day dream seemed so damn real. Anyway it was time for him to go refill his water bottle. Shaking his face he overstepped one of the steps and he threw out his hand trying to clutch on to something and stop his fall but he found himself unable to as he ended up colliding with someone.

His hand on reflex squeezed what was in his hand a few times as a moan reached his ears. Wait a minute? Moan? He hopped up to his feet immediately as his face was flush. Laying on her side was a very flustered.

''Oh crap Elsa I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and...I didn't mean too! I didn't hurt you did I?'' he asked just as flustered.

''N-No...I'm fine.'' she said as she reached out for the banister to the stairs. Being a monster of her type Elsa had great strength and durability, but she didn't have the flexibility or agility like many monsters. Because of how she was built it would take a lot to knock over a monster of her kind so the person it question would have to be exceptionally strong to knock one of them over or to have caught them off guard per the way only Naruto could.

''Let me help you.'' he said knowing of Elsa's condition. In fact as their coach he was given access to their medical files considering how unique all the girls were. Placing one arm under her armpit and the other around her torso as he helped her up. ''I'm sorry...really.'' he said as Elsa looked down.

''It...it was an accident. No problems coach.'' she said waving it off to hide her embarrassment. Seeing Naruto so flustered Elsa couldn't help but smile, thinking about how cute the blond was. Then again unlike the others there wasn't very many of her specie so their was laxer expectations on a mate. ''I actually have some questions. I want to ask you. There's these positions I can't quite get into to as I'm not limber enough. Could you help me?'' she asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''Uum okay.'' he said as Elsa grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

''Okay there's plenty of stretching room in my room.''

Unknown to the blond he was being currently watch from the sanctity of a cave. ''Hhm...that human is more resistant then I thought. It looks like I'll have to double the amount of his potions if I'm going to sway his dreams.'' Revolta grumbled to herself as she began working on the potion.

The pickle liked creeper pushed the necessary potion ingredients to the forefront of the table.

_''The girls seem to fancy him so he'll be the perfect bait.'' _She thought as she brewed the potion. Once it was ready she summoned her one of her pet bats and gave it the command to pour the contents into the blond's water bottle. As long as the other bat was keeping an eye on the blond she would be able to watch the blond's every move through it's eyes. And with that she was one step closer to achieving her goals.


	11. As Training Continues

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

0

Story Start

0

''Hey coach, sorry to drop in on ya.'' Winnie greeted with a cheeky grin. The two were currently outside where the werewolf happened to have fallen on Naruto when she was leaping down from the tree.

''Yeah, do you mind getting off me?'' he said, feeling the heat of her body and feeling of his bosom were bringing about those damn vivid daydreams and messing with his concentration.

''Oh! Sorry about that!" she said doing a back flip into a crouch into all fours before standing up. ''So what's today plan?'' she asked hooking her arms under her chest as her tail waved cutely side to side.

Naruto and paused and thought about it. Winnie had a lot of stamina, was quick, and had aptitude for being acrobatic. Not to mention she was probably used to tough terrain and would have excellent breath control due to the speed and distances that most lycan would hone after years of hunting prey.

''Well now that I'm finally getting some one on one time with you girls I want to focus on your strength and weaknesses. I plan on doing so by having you do particular exercises, mixing them up so to speak to see how your muscles develop and a few other things. From what I understand your fast and flexible so were going to work on exercises on improving that flexibility while strengthening those muscles. So you up for that?''

''I'm up for anything you want me to do coach.'' she responded with a toothy grin.

'_Damnit! Why does everything this girl says always sound so damn suggestive.' _he thought as he made a motion for her to follow him. Moving to an area not too far from the castle he set up a blanket and a chair and placed down a couple of bottle of waters. After having her stretch for a bit he then began explaining the name of some of exercises he then proceeded to give a demonstration. ''Now this is not only going to be tough, but going to take some time to get the exercises down pat.'' He said as he demonstrated the first size the Commando Push-up. He then instructed her to lay flat on her stomach on the mat as he went step by step through the directions. ''You push up and then do a knee tuck with one leg and lay back down. Then push up and do a knee tuck with the other leg. In other words you lay back down between each tuck.'' After doing a couple of push-ups Naruto instructed her to roll over once and repeat the exercise. Upon seeing her push up with her upper body first he stopped her. ''If you want to get the most of this exercise try to push your body up at once. You aren't challenging yourself if you go chest first then hips. Also be sure to bring your knee forward the moment you push up to maximum height. Normally for beginners you would push yourself up using your knees which would be resting on the mat but I think you can handle this.''

''This is childs play.'' Winnie spouted confidently. ''What else you got?''

''Oh you won't be thinking that for long. Trust me...'' The blond said as a grin began forming on his face. Heading to his truck Naruto returned back with a simple black bag filled with sand. ''This is a Sand bag. The exercises with this piece of equipment are used for strength exercises and building muscle. Because of how it changes shape as you lift along with weight its a unique exercise tool that helps you use muscles you wouldn't ordinarily use.'' he said tossing it to her feet. ''Grab it by the handles then hoist it behind you.'' he said as he fixed her stance. ''Now you point your knees and feet slightly outward. And as you squat down you push your hips back, keep your back straight and move your rear below your knees.'' he said keeping his hand to the small of her back as she followed his direction. ''Now you push off with your heels and stand up.'' he said as she slowly followed his direction. ''And once you complete that you bring one leg up, knee first then extend your leg in a kick. Not just an outright kick, but a push kick which activates the muscles more by using your hips and the core by pushing.'' After a few minutes of trail and error which fixing Winnie's posture they finally went on to the next exercise which was a simple knee tuck. ''Now for the next half hour you'll be doing 10 sets of 15 Reps of each exercise with a 35 second rest period in-between. Hope you don't think this is too easy.''

To Winnie's misfortune the exercises were not as easy as she easily dismissed them as. She was far too confident that her natural dexterity as a werewolf would allow her to blow through the exercises, but when she found out during the process that there were quite a few muscles that weren't used she found herself becoming sore quite quickly.

Once his time with Winnie was over Naruto went over to the next student. Marian, one he hadn't really spent a lot of time around her either. She was already waiting in a black with a double striped one piece swimsuit. Since Marian was a sea based monster so she would dry up quickly on land. Since she was already a good swimmer they cut to the chase of just doing the exercises.

Thankfully enough there was a small pool on the grounds so they could use that instead of mucking through the moat. As they waded through the water and got a feel for it Naruto began a demonstration. ''First you stand with your feet apart. Then you extend your arms straight ahead holding the ball. You then breathe rhythmically, pushing the ball under water and swing it into a figure-of-eight pattern through the water while making sure not to strain your shoulder or back.'' They went from exercise to exercise from water marching, jumping jacks, and even the waist trimmer.

''Naruto-sensei...what are humans like?' Marian asked as she continued the exercises.

''I'm not sure what you mean? You're going to have to be a little more specific.''

''Well I hear a lot of things about humans. Like how they hate and hunt our kind, but there are some that are sympathetic. Some that even likes us and want to be turned. Mostly by Vampires and Werewolves though.'' she said as Naruto shrugged.

''Well yeah it's true. It's more of a general consensus of what you know and what kind of people you have run-ins with. People are more accepting of Vampires and Werewolves because of all those trashy romance adaptions that ruin things and make them into mostly sexual beings in their twenty-somethings. Mostly stuff that young and dumb teenagers eat up. ''

''So it's about looks?'' She spoke up a little softer, her head hanging towards the water.

''Yeah...but not all humans are superficial bastards.'' Naruto said as he placed his finger under chin and lifted her face up. ''That they can see someone's inner beauty.'' he said as he floated back in the water. ''Don't worry about it okay.''

''Oh...y-yeah.'' Marian stuttered as a faint blush appeared on her cheek.

Now this was a head scratcher so to speak. Naruto sat on a chair as he tried to figure out what would work out with Phantasma. She was a phantom so she didn't have muscle mass nor could she put on muscle. Though it appeared she had rather limitless energy but what could be done with that besides being a runner? Yeah...he was going to have to come back later with something.

Reaction time. That was the phrase for Inferna who was launching flame burst after flame burst at the kagebunshin who attempted to trip her and restrain her. ''Keep it up. You're doing good Heat.'' Naruto said as the fire being did a series of flips and turns.

''Who...hoo hoo hoo!'' she cheered as she burned Narutos down by the dozen.

_'Note to self...stay several feet away from this girl at all times.' _he thought as she continued her instructed exercise. The way Naruto had the clones attacked the heat elemental in a means where she would have to be agile and defensive in her movements.

''Alright Heat let's see you handle this.'' Naruto said as he slammed his hand against the ground. Suddenly Heat let out a yelp as pillars of earth began erupting out of the ground. ''You got to be quicker.'' he said until it looked like the girl was about to drop.

''You're a slave driver you know that.'' She growled as Naruto chuckled.

''Come on now...this is nowhere near how hard things are going to get. You should really chill you know.'' he said as she gave him a questioning look. ''It wasn't an intentional pun.'' he dead panned as she shrugged.

''Yeah, you don't get how annoying those fire puns after hearing them year after year.'' she said as she laid on the ground, her head under her arms and her right leg over her left one.


	12. The Vampire's Bloodlust

Ghoul Instructor Naruto 12

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Naruto's first day of teaching social and human skills went relatively smooth. The girls seemed quite enthralled by all the holidays of human culture and some of the technology he mentioned. In hind sight revealing the existence of cellphones to teenage monster girls wouldn't have been the dumbest thing he did. After breakfast, the girls went to their separate classes and learned their different lessons. When it was time for the girls to move from one class to the next the floating hand would bang a gong and they would travel through the halls.

Once or twice, Winnie saw Sibella out of the corner of the eye, and the bat girl was acting rather strangely. She was sending the wolf girl a strange look every time they passed in the halls, but then again she was sending everyone strange looks. Though when Winnie did take notice of Sibella her long, drawn out hungry stares unnerved her quite a bit to the point Winnie was sure Sibella was just trying to freak her out so she was going to confront about it.

'_No...not now...anytime but now.''_ Sibella said with a groan as she clutched her stomach. She was out in the forest and leaning against a tree as intense hunger pangs attacked her stomach. All this morning her fangs were throbbing and intense pain was coming from her stomach. All she could thirst for was blood and it took all her self control to not drain her companions by.

''Hey Sibella? What's up with you and those freaky looks!''

Winnie's shout startled the poor girl. ''_No._..'' she whispered, her face going paler then usual as the thirst was growing to strong. ''Get away...before it's too late.''

''What was that? What the hell are...'' the orange haired didn't finish her statement as the Vampire lunged at her. Winnie dodged to the side as Sibella's claws narrowly missed her throat. ''You crazy bat. What the hell is your problem?'' she demanded with a snarl, which was cut short when she noticed Sibella's eyes. They were red and the blood lust rolling off her was intoxicating. ''Shit...'' Winnie silently swore as she realized that Sibella was experiencing blood lust. Sibella lunged at her again to which Winnie dodge by jumping over the girl.

Despite colliding with the ground and getting her dress dirty the blood lusting vampire would not be denied. Knowing that she wouldn't win in a straight up fight while Sibella was in this state Winnie took off in the direction of the school. Sibella might have been stronger but Winnie was faster. Unfortunately for Winnie she was exhausted from waking up early in the morning and doing exercises she read up on Naruto's computer. Unknown to the others Winnie's mother wasn't a conventional Lycan but a shifter, a shape-shifter of sorts. Because of that, despite acting ignorant on the subject Winnie knew quite a bit about technology, but was sent to Grimwood's school for girls because of her monster heritage. Because she looked like a wolf girl and hadn't mastered the gift of shifting she inherited from her mother she wasn't able to interact with humans completely, not counting the Carroway boys and the colonel there was still quite a bit she hadn't known.

Another thing about Winnie was that she was a bit nosy by nature. Overhearing a discussion between the Kyuubi and her coach, the latter seemed to have a thing for girls with big rear-ends, henceforth she hopped on the computer and started doing exercises that promised a tighter and rounder backside leaving her legs tired and sore as many forum and discussions stated that you didn't do enough of the exercise unless you were tired and sore after the work out and since today Naruto was teaching them on human culture Winnie thought she would have a day of rest. How wrong she was.

With a yelp she was tackled to the ground. Quickly flipping over Winnie threw her hands up around the Vampire's throat to prevent her from biting her. ''Damnit bat-girl! Snap...out...of it!"' Winnie tried to get through with Sibella who fought against Winnie, her mouth edging ever closer to Winnie's neck. With Sibella's nails dug into her hand Winnie let out a roar as she felt her arms giving away from the pain. _''No...not like this...I don't want to die like this.'_ Winnie had always been brash at boastful. Always jumping head first into something, consequences never coming to her mind. The same girl who always laughed at the notion of fear now know what the notion was, but she wouldn't give into to it. While others may have begged or cried, Winnie was a fighter and was determined as hell to fight to her last breath. Her pride as a werewolf wouldn't have allowed any less.

So when a body out of nowhere collided with Sibella's had shocked the girl. ''Winnie! Get out of here now! Go get the others!'' it took her a few moments to gather her wits and realized it was none other then Naruto. ''Go...now!''

Still in shock, Winnie nodded and made her way back to the castle. Naruto found himself tossed off by the Vampire's strength as she lashed at him to which he was able to sway out of the way. He really wished he had gone into sage mode before arriving. He noticed enough of Sibella's behavior to conclude it was weird, but this wasn't what he was expecting. Naruto carefully watched the young girl drop down to her knees and let out a pitiful whimper. Creating a Kagebunshin Naruto had it approach the girl only for it to lash out and destroy it with a single blow. Creating several more and seemingly restraining the girl Naruto considered tying her up, but quickly changed his mind as explaining why he tied up one of his students would be a little too awkward. Unfortunately Naruto had underestimated the girl's strength and speed as she yanked from the clones grasp and latched onto his throat.

No matter how much experience he had with other shinobi and demons what he knew of monsters were from movies and literature from what he soon came to learn weren't accurate. Some sort of substance entered his body and left the blond paralyzed, falling to the ground leaving him at the Vampire's mercy.


	13. Day Before the Volleyball Game

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Sitting in one of the beds of the infirmary Sibella felt ashamed. She wiped her mouth from which still had the taste of Naruto's blood lingered in her mouth. Thankfully Gem was also a qualified medic and was able to administer a cure to the toxin Sibella injected into his system. It was something Vampire's made in their bodies to paralyze certain creatures who couldn't be enthralled by a Vampire's sexuality of hypnotized.

As much as she wanted to be disgusted she couldn't help but notice how delicious Naruto's blood was and wanted more. It filled her with energy far more then tomato soup or blood packs ever could. Then she was also ashamed at what she had done to Naruto; what the blond was probably clueless of. Once were returned to her father she would surely be punished along with the fact Naruto would probably want nothing to do with her.

Two days had passed since the incident and Sibella had to stay in the infirmary, feeding on packs until the hunger subsided. Since she had such a large quantity two days ago the feeding time had subsided quite a bit. Though over the course of the two days the girls had all visited her, even Winnie which surprised Sibella as she was sure the wolf girl would want nothing to do with her after the incident.  
_  
'Don't take you can scare me away with fangs and glowing red eyes bat girl. Trust me, I know when extinct kicks in and how you can loose control. Though that supposes that puts me one up ya' on getting coach.' _Winnie's smug tone during all of it only serve to irritate the vampire resulting them breaking down into an argument. Sibella was grateful for that and the final icing on the cake was when Naruto visited her and assured her that he didn't hate her. While that made Sibella feel better for the time being she was sure he wouldn't feel that way when he learned the truth which she was too afraid to tell him. Though that did meant from now on animals like crows, bats, and the like would be caught and caged for Sibella to feed on in case the thirst ever came back.

Soon things went back into a groove as things went back to normal. "Miss Grimwood, open up!" He called while knocking the door. "It's Colonel Calloway!" Miss Grimwood looked up. She was still in the process of untangling Tanis who got tied up during the exercises.

"Will you get the door, Sibella?" She asked.

"You bat I will." Sibella said, holding her hair up like a cape & transforming into a bat & flying off to let Colonel Calloway in. The door then opens, which surprises Colonel Calloway, as it looked like it opened by itself. He then poked his head inside, looking around.

"Miss Grimwood!" He called. "Anybody home!" He then looked inside and was startled when the bat form of Sibella flew up to his face resulting him stumbling back and trying to protect his face. He then pushed a hand out to try & shoo her away. "Stay back!" He said in fright. At that moment, Sibella returned to human form.

"Anything you say, Colonal Calloway." Sibella said, prompting the Colonel to open his eye to see where that voice came from, noticing Sibella.

"Huh?" He asked as he opened both eyes. "Uh, where did you come from, young lady!"

"Oh." Sibella said. "Uh, up there." She said, holding her hands up, looking up. She then returned her gaze to Colonel Calloway. "Miss Grimwood said to make yourself comfortable. She'll be down as soon as she wraps things up." She said, leading Colonel Calloway through a door. Then, she turned back into a bat behind his back.

"Affirmative." He said as he turned to face her. "Thank you young lady-eee." He said, frightened at the sight of Sibella as she flew off. "This school must have bats in its belfry." He said, walking backwards and tugging on the collar of his shirt. He then stopped walking backwards, noticing a chair with purple mattresses and a small wooden demon head with wings on top. He ran his finger along the armrest of the chair inspecting it. "Hmm." He said as he examined the dust on his finger. "Could stand a little spit and polish." With that, he then sat in the chair. At that moment, metallic clasps came out of the back and armrests of the chair, closing around his torso, arms, and wrists. At that moment, Miss Grimwood walked into the room.

"Ah, Colonel Calloway." She said. "It's so nice to have you here."

"Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway said, struggling to get out of the chair. "This chair, it's… "

"Ah, yes." Miss Grimwood said. "It's a collector's item. Early inquisition, but not very comfy I'm afraid. Would you prefer a softer chair?" She then helped Colonel Calloway out of the clasps holding him in place.

"Uh, buh, dya, thanks, Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway stuttered as he gout out of the chair, rubbing the kinks out of his sore back. He walked over to another chair, exactly like the last chair he sat in. He thoroughly inspected the chair, the seat, head, back, and underside, to make sure there weren't any clasps, restraints, etc, that'd spring once he sat in the chair. After he was done, he sat down in the chair, with a little reluctance.

"Now, how about some tea and sweets?" Miss Grimwood asked once Colonel Calloway was seated, taking a seat herself.

"Uh, negative, Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway said. "I'm on a strict military diet."

"Nonsense." Miss Grimwood said, raising her hand. "You must try my fudge." With that, she hit a gong next to her with a stick with a white ball on it, summoning a purple octopus carrying a tray with fudge on it, as well as a plate with a cup on it in 2 tentacles, and a teapot in another tentacle. The octopus held the fudge tray to Calloway.

"I made it this morning." Miss Grimwood said.

"Well, uh, if you insist." Colonel Calloway said, taking a piece of fudge. The octopus poured a cup of tea & handed it to Miss Grimwood as she ate a piece of fudge.

"Mm, mm, mm." Miss Grimwood said, eating the fudge. "Delicious. If I do say so myself." Colonel Calloway bit into his fudge & ate some. He then made scrutinizing looks on his face as he ate.

"Doesn't it taste a little Uh… " Colonel Calloway said, chewing and swallowing his fudge. "Moldy?"

"Why of course, Colonel." Miss Grimwood said. "Mmmmmmmm." She said, chewing on her fudge and swallowing. "Fungus fudge always tastes moldy." She explained as the octopus wiped her mouth. The Colonel's face then twisted into a rather large shock.

"Fungus Fudge!" He said in shock, causing him to drop the part of the fudge he didn't eat. So, to try and wash the taste from his mouth, Colonel Calloway guzzled down his tea. While he was drinking, Matches noticed the part of his fudge Calloway didn't eat caught it as it fell to the ground.

"Yes, it goes so well with Toadstool Tea." Miss Grimwood said. Colonel Calloway gulped and looked into his tea cup.

"Toadstool Tea?" Colonel Calloway said, once again in shock, causing him to drop his cup, onto the dragon.

'Ow.' He thought in discomfort when the plastic cup landed on his head. The raven haired woman saw this, but saw it as something else.

"More tea, Colonel?" She questioned politely to the man; not noticing his disgusted face.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood." He said back to her while waving his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. "I think it's time we arranged our annual Volleyball game." He said to the woman before him since he wanted to get to the point and get out as soon as possible.

"My cadets are looking forward to winning again this year." The colonel said not knowing that the new visitor has moved from his first position. The moment he said that the heat on his posterior began to rise. "Isn't it getting a bit warm in here?" He questioned not knowing that there was a lit blowtorch beneath him.

"It's going to get a lot hotter on the Volleyball court, Colonel." The headmistress said to the headmaster after getting up out of her chair, and closer to him in an intimidating way. ''We've got a new coach, and I'd like you to meet him." At this, the purple octopus reached for a nearby rope, pulling it, causing a large bell to ring. This signaled Naruto to come down. However, as he walked down the stairs, the stairs turned into a large slide, which Naruto to slide down.

As he slid by the octopus however, it reached out and grabbed them, stopping him from sliding further away.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Colonel Calloway." Miss Grimwood said as the octopus helped Naruto to his feet.

"Hello." He said to his fellow man now really feeling warm in his buttocks forcing him to leap from the chair because of such unbearable heat.

''Uum...hello?'' Naruto greeted, wondering what the fuck he just saw.

"Bad boy, Matches." She said to her old friend and knew that that was enough.

''So Miss Grimwood told me you have an annual volleyball before you get down to the main event. So the girls are ready to play and we're ready anytime.''

"Affirmative." Colonel Calloway said. "We'll rendezvous on your field in exactly 1400 hours tomorrow." Once he was done cooling his butt, Colonel Calloway brought up his wrist that had the watch on it. "Synchronize watches." He instructed to them while reaching for the old fashioned wristwatch on his right wrist.

''2:00...got it.'' It was tomorrow at 2, no reason for the needless synchronization.

"Check, over & out." Colonel Calloway said, saluting. He then turned and walked off, smoke still coming off his butt.

"Oh my, it seems as if the Colonel's already getting warmed up to play." Miss Grimwood turned to face Naruto. "You'd better start getting the girls ready, Naruto." She said.

''After today I think they're ready. Might as well let them rest for the rest of the day as we don't won't them overworked. Some light exercise and stretches tomorrow and they'll be ready.'' Naruto concluded with a shrug as he made his way onto the room. Lightly rubbing the marks where Sibella's fangs pierced his neck.

"And deep shrieking." Naruto urged the girls as they were getting pumped up. Every day they grew a little bit stronger, and a little bit faster. When the day came they were going to go home with the gold. Various howls, shrieks, and screams came from the girls as a mish-mash symphony of inharmonious voices rung out through the sky.

"I hate all this screaming." The vulture to the left commented to his partner.

"Me, too. I'm flapping out." The other said; surprised that their earmuffs did nothing to stop the noise. With that the two took their suitcases, which they liberated from a pair of tourists, and flew away from the haunted house. The birds, and the gargoyles were not the only ones that heard the screams: the cadets did as well.

"Get a load of that racket coming from the Grimwood place." Tug informed the others as they were doing toe touches, one of the routines toe exercises.

"Phew! And I thought Calloway was tough, but it sounds like those girls over there are being tortured.'' Jamal said as the shrieks and screams coming from the Grimwood campus was a bit unnerving.

The muscle of their team, a rather large boy by the name grunt stated, 'No pain, no gain.'' continuing his weighted push-ups that were sacks on his back he followed up with. "More weight, Baxter." He requested to his fellow cadet who was simply standing beside two more bags.

"Aye, aye, Grunt." The smallest of the teens said as he lifted as best as he could one of the two bags, and tossed it on the other two on his friend's back.

"More weight." The big one commented as when it came to the events it was his muscle that allowed him to get an edge on the strength trails. While he wasn't able to out-muscle Elsa or Sibella his strength more then easily outpaced the other girls combined.

"Here comes the Colonel. Attention!" The relation of TJ commented when he saw the man clad in blue uniform showed up. Baxter heard this and saluted unconsciously tossing the last bag up in the air which crashed down and slammed the training one into the ground.

"At ease, men." The man said causing the four visible members to stand down. It was not until they did that he saw the fifth one still saluting, so he added, "I said, 'at ease', Grunt."

"Thank you, sir." The fifth one said back before collapsing into the hole in the ground. Their leader then focused on the task at hand, the annual volleyball game before the games.

"I just want to say, no matter what happens on the Volleyball court this afternoon…" He started to say calmly before glancing down at the trophy, one of them he had chosen from the dozens that been acquired from the years. "…you've got to win. This year we must blow those Grimwood girls out of the water." The four of them practically felt an increase in wind after he said that last part.

"Yes, sir!" The ones above ground shouted in an obedient tone.

"Do you want this trophy to stay at Calloway Military School?" He questioned, his voice firm and commanding.

"Affirmative. We won't let you down, sir." The field leader said to his commanding officer.

"1400 hours approaches. Prepare to engage the enemy!" Their teacher said to them after clearing his throat and ended with him pointing at the doorway. The moment he said that the fifth one leapt out of the hole and tackled a stack of three sacks.

"Those Grimwood girls won't know what hit them." Grunt stated.


	14. The Game!

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was decided since over half the girls were new and didn't train for the game they would sit out as the main five would take center stage. So when the next day rolled around everyone was ready to see how this year's game was going to turn out.

"Then let the games begin." Grimwood cheered as she stood beside Colonel Calloway.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood. This Volleyball court is a disaster area. You don't even have a net." He complained; ending with a gesture to two posts, but nothing in between them.

"Not yet." She corrected him before looking over her right shoulder and shouted, "Legs!" With that shout a hairy eight legged beast cut off the walking boulder on his way to the court.  
The spider climbed up one of the posts and began to crate a net with little to no effort.

"You were saying, Colonel?" Naruto asked. The Colonel was taken aback by what had just happened.

"Ub, uh, I was saying this court doesn't have any boundary lines." The Colonel then stuttered.

"Coming right up." Miss Grimwood replied. She then lifted up a gong & hit it with a stick. The octopus butler then came along with a ground painter, painting the boundary lines on the court.

"Any other complaints, Colonel?" the blond asked as he was quite anxious to see the girl's training pay off.

"Well." The Colonel then said. "We need a referee."

''Well then...'' Naruto said as he made a cross with his fingers out of habit. The area was soon filled with smoke which faded and filled with Narutos.

''What the devil...?''

''Uzumaki Narutos ready to referee...'' they all chimed as one. ''You two over there on the other side of the court and you three over...'' the original directed the clones so they could watch the game from all angles. It was then suggested they flip a coin to see who went first. When the coin landed on Heads it was decided that Grimwood would go first.

''Alright girls show what you got!'' the original shouted from the side lines as he sat down in a lawn chair he had brought.''Bring home the trophy!'' the words of encouragement began to pump up the girls. The first going up to the serve was Elsa.

''Alright, Elsa." Naruto started. ''Time to put that impressive strength of yours to use! With minimal injuries okay?'' he quickly added remembering the last time he was on the receiving end of one of Elsa's serves he was knocked out cold for two hours.

"Alright, coach." Elsa replied as she lightly blushed in embarrassment. She then readied the ball for a serve when electricity sparked in her neck bolts. She then tossed the ball up and prepared a powerful serve, sending the ball flying right into the net, breaking a hole through it. The ball then continued flying forward as it hit Tuck and Grunt, knocking them off their feet.

"Net ball!" one of the clones said as he pointed to the net.

"I'd say it's a net loss." Miguelle said, looking at the net.

"Affirmative." Jamal replied, also looking at the broken net.

"Legs!" Miss Grimwood called. "On the double!" Legs then walked over, leapt onto the hole made in the net, and repaired it. Another clone handed the ball back to Elsa.

"Nice try for a first hit, Elsa." He said. "Let's make it over the next this time.''

''R-Right,'' she said as she readied another serve, had electricity charge through her neck, and served the ball high into the air.

"Aaaooo, nice hit." Winnie commented as the ball began drifting down from above.

"I got it!" Baxter shouted, jumping around underneath the oncoming ball, before it hit him so hard he was buried into the ground. "I mean I had it." He muttered.

"Point to Grimwood School." The original Naruto said. The disembodied hand then placed a 1 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard.

"Way to go. Grimwood!" several clones cheered from a makeshift bench they made.

And with a time skip we now come to a ten point to ten point tie game.

"Good serve, cadet!" Colonel Calloway said to Grunt as he received the ball, patting Grunt on the shoulder. "Keep pressing the attack!"

"Yes, sir!" Grunt said, then turned to the field and ran toward it. "Rahhhh!" He growled as he made a powerful serve.

"Ah ha ha, I got it!" Phanty shouted as she went through the net and hit the ball, making it bounce on Calloway's side of the field.

"Hey!" Miguelle shouted, pointing at Phanty. "She hit the net!"

"Hit it?" Jamal asked. "She went through it."

"Foul on Grimwood!" a Naruto clone said as he resist the urge to face palm as he noticed Phantasma already looked disappointed. "Sorry girls, but it looks like Calloway gets the point!"

"All the way with Calloway!" The Calloway cadets cheered, putting their hands in a circle, and throwing them up as the disembodied hand put an 11 next to Calloway's name on the scoreboard.

Looking dejected, Tanis looked over to Sibella and said. "We're never gonna win that trophy, Sibella."

"You bat we are!" An enthusiastic Sybella said, then screeched, turning into a bat & flew up to the next, spiking a ball right over Tuck, bouncing on the ground right behind him.

"Alright Great Spike Sibella!'' the original Naruto commented as he clapped his hands. Sibella flew back to her spot on the volleyball field and transformed back into a vampire. She then looked up at Naruto as her face went red and she looked to the ground.

"Fangs, coach." She said, still unable to look him in the face. Deciding to get her mind back into the game she walked over to a bewildered Tuck and took the ball off him. "Our serve, cadet." She said, walking back to her side of the field with the ball in her hands. Tuck stared at her for a while before he managed to get another word in.

"I must be going batty." He said, rubbing his eyes before looking at Sibella again. Sibella handed the ball to Tanis.

"Here, Tanis." She said. "Lets see a fangtastic serve." With that, Tanis then served the ball, with a bit of her tape getting caught on the ball.

"I got it!" Miguelle shouted, reaching for the ball at the same time as Jamal. Both of them shouted as the ball flew towards them.

However, as they got ready to hit the ball, the wrappings pull the ball back over to Tanis, causing her to volley it again at The both of them. "I got it!" They shouted as they dove for the ball, only to have it pulled back to Tanis a second time.

"I got it." Tanis said as she caught the ball in her hands. As for Miguelle and Jamal, they both dove into the net resulting in it being brought down and the poles being broken.

A Naruto clone pointed at the two boys. ''Alright you two hit the net so point for Grimwood.''

Hand, the disembodied hand floated over to the scoreboard and placed an 11 next to Grimwood's name. ''And now the scores are tied.

Winnie let out a howl of joy as Phantsma let out a spectral laugh.

''Oh we have this in the bag.''

"Oh, Legs!" Miss Grimwood called, pointing over at the net. Legs scuttled over to the net, but upon seeing it, crossed his arms and shook his bed back and forth. "I'll give you 6 extra flies for supper." Miss Grimwood said. However, this didn't seem to phase Legs, who once again crossed his arms and shook his head. "Alright, alright, a dozen flies." Miss Grimwood then said. This seemed to work, as Legs immediately got to work, fixing up the poles and stringing together a whole new net. Once it was done, the game could continue.

The original Naruto was getting quite hungry followed the smell of something cooking. It was none other then matches working a red hot hotdog box. '_Kick ass...the pocket monster is selling food.'  
_

''Hey Matches I'll take one.'' after Naruto paid for his hot dog the blond was about to take a bite when Kyuubi came out of FUCKING NOWHERE and snatched it from his hands with his teeth. Naruto was dumb founded for a few moments, his only thought was, '_what the fuck did I just see?' _before he finally gathered his wits. ''KYUUBI YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME! IT'S PAYBACK TIME FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH THROUGHOUT THE YEARS!''

ent bac

Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets were all huddled around Tuck, who was holding a red remote control.

"They won't be winning for long." Tuck said. "I've planted a remote control device in the volleyball."

"Affirmative." Miguelle said as they put their hands in the circle on top of each other.

"Goodbye, Grimwood." Grunt said sinisterly. Tanis now had the ball. She dribbled it a few times and serves it, once again with her bandages attached to it. It sailed right over Elsa's head, and the net.

"Looks good, Tanis." Elsa said, watching the ball.

"I'll make it look bad." Tuck said, pressing some buttons on the control, causing the ball to fly straight up as Miguelle was about to hit it.

"That serve is loco." Miguelle said. The ball then flew so far that it drug Tanis up into the sky with her.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tanis cried as she soared into the sky.

"Out of bounds!" a Naruto clone as he ducked out of the way of the rocketed Tanis. ''Holy crap!''

The ball, and Tanis, were both launched up into a tree and landing on a branch. The ball got out of Tanis's wrapping and fell into Tuck's hands.

"Then it's Calloway's ball." He said, then returned to the court, laughing.

_''Hey Kit stop choking me ass-hole! Don't you think...gaaah...quit it mother fucker!''_

''What? If this is some sort of trick...'' Naruto snarled as he stopped strangling the Kyuubi for a moment.

''**I'm just saying that ball shouldn't have done that. At all...that just defies all sorts of logic that could only be explained by outside forces.''**

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging and going back to strangling Kyuubi who bit Naruto's hand and scamepered off.

The Naruto clones had helped Tanis down and the game continued as usual. Everyone was unaware of the Calloway's cheating so the game took an unusual turn.

Jamal dribbled the ball and then served it. Winnie went up to hit it. ''Alright I got this!'' The Werewolf shouted with exuberance.

Tuck then used the remote, laughing, to make the ball stop in mid-air in front of Winnie, surprising her."Huh?" She asked. She attempted to hit the ball. It immediately leaped over her head, causing her to miss and land face-first on the ground.

"I'll save it, Winnie." Sibella said, reaching for the ball. However, when the ball was within Sibella's reach, it began to spin around her, tangling her in her own hair. "Oh, what a backspin."

Sibella said as she spun. Once she was tied in her hair, the ball bounced on the ground, gaining Calloway another point.

As this went on Kyuubi was randomly tossed through the air. He let out a hell of a screech as he bumped into Jamal causing the boy to drop back and the remote to fly out of his hand. Kyuubi opened his mouth to swear at Naruto when the thing hit him on the head, causing him to jolt back and yelp as the remote fell down his throat. ''**What the fuck just...'' **the fox hiccuped as the ball started to bounce all over the place uncontrollably.

Tuck look up at Jamal crossly.

"Nice work, Jamal." He said, pointing up at Jamal. "Now our remote control is AWOL." The ball bounced towards Colonel Calloway, hitting him in the face and knocking his hat off his head.

"Not only do we lose the ball, but I lose my hat!" He shouted, rubbing his head as the Kitsune continued to hiccup only for Naruto to pop up behind Kyuubi and punt him.

"Excuse-a me." Naruto said as he was about to continue after the Kitsune only for Kyuubi to pop up and bite the blond in the face causing him to stumble back and let out a cry of pain as he repeatedly punched Kyuubi in the head, trying to dislodge from his face. The Kyuubi hiccuped again. Colonel Calloway bent down to pick up his hat, but the ball bounced over and hit him on the ass, causing him to fall flat on his face. The ball then bounced back, into a Naruto clone's hand.

The game soon continued without much evidence as the Grimwood girls were back in the game. Winnie went to serve. She tossed the ball into the air, and smack the ball with a hell of a slam, sending it sailing over the net with a victorious howl.

.Baxter and Tuck tried to hit the ball, but they both missed it, falling on top of each other as the ball bounced off the ground, scoring a goal for Grimwood. The disembodied hand placed a 16 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, making the score 16-17. Later still, after more scores made, Grunt was up to make the serve.

"All the way with Calloway!" Grunt called, serving the ball, Tanis tried to hit the ball back, but couldn't reach it in time, causing it to hit the ground, scoring Calloway a point. The disembodied hand placed an 18, then a 19, next to Calloway's name on the scoreboard, tying up the game. Colonel Calloway stared excitedly at the trophy clutched in his hands.

"2 more points, men!" He shouted in delight. "The victory is ours!" Tuck got ready to serve the ball.

"Yeah, we can beat these girls without military assistance." He said as he served the ball. The ball sailed over Baxter's head.

"Wow!" Baxter said in awe, watching the ball fly over him. Elsa then immediately spiked the ball, causing it to hit Calloway's side of the field so hard it drove itself deep into the ground. "What a spike!" Baxter said in amazement.

The ball burst out of the ground right underneath him, coming up so fast it launched the Naruto sitting in the chair up into FUCKING SPACE!

"That ball is out of bounds!" Colonel Calloway shouted, pointing at the ball. The chair then came back down, in 1 piece but the Naruto who was sitting in it was gone forever.

''It hit in first colonel.'' the Naruto who was standing next to the chair pointed out. "Grimwood's ball." he stated before he began grieving for his lost brother.

"Grimwood! Grimwood! Grimwood!" the crowd of clones cheered as they waved mini flags. Matches then came up to the only Naruto copy with a goatee and incinerated one of his flags. The Goatee Naruto looked at his hand wondering where his flag went.

He then looked down at Matches, and his eye began to twitch. "Hey!" He shouted as Matches just laughed at him which didn't last long. ''Why you little...'' he started as he began strangling Matches. Meanwhile, a Venus Spytrap watched the game going on, seeing the Grimwood Girls in action.

"AWWOOOOOO!" Winnie howled as she got on Elsa's shoulders and returned an oncoming ball. The ball hit Miguelle, knocking him into Jamal, knocking them both to the ground.

"Agh!" Miguelle grunted.

"Ugh!" Jamal grunted.

**"Eh huh, those girls are strong Revolta."** The Creeper, a mass, oval green cycloptic plant creature commented from the image on the screen.

**"Just like their parents, Creeper." **the witch remarked. **"But soon all that power will be mine.''**

Back at the game, the score was now 20-20, the disembodied hand placed a 20 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, putting Grimwood ahead on the score.  
''Alright the next point decides it all.'' Naruto said to the girls as he futz with his bandaged face some. ''So you got to own them! Plain and simple...'' He then handed the ball to Sibella.

"Serve up a good-a hit, Sibella."

"You bat I will." Sibella said.

Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets were placing a jet pack on Grunt's back."This jet pack will set you up to spike that serve, Grunt." Tuck said.

"My pleasure." Grunt commented. "I'll pulverize 'em." Sibella threw the ball high into the air and, as it came down, turned into a bat and served it. Grunt came up in the jet pack and spiked the ball back. "Take that, ya bat!" The ball was flying straight for Grimwood ground.

"I can't reach it!" Tanis shouted as she ran toward the ball, which was inches from the ground.

Kyuubi was once again going to attack Naruto only for the blond to spin and nut punch him. ''Nut punch bitch!'' The ball stopped right before hitting the ground, flying right back up at Grunt, hitting him in the face, and bouncing off each Calloway Cadet's head before hitting the ground on Calloway's side of the field, scoring the point for Grimwood that had ended the game. Naruto pointed over at the ball and Colonel.

"The ball's out Colonel." He said. "And with this Grimwood wins the game." The disembodied hand placed a 21 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, making the final score Grimwood – 21, Calloway – 20. Grimwood was ecstatic, running over to Naruto picking him up, and carrying him back to Grimwood, cheering.

"You were fangtastic, coach." Sibella commented.

"Aw, come on, girls." Naruto commented. "You were the ones that kicked ass out there...speaking of which...who the hell keeps groping my ass?" Meanwhile, Miss Grmwood walked over to Colonel Calloway.

"I believe we get the trophy this year, Colonel Calloway." Miss Grimwood commented. The Colonel however, clutched the trophy tightly.

"There must be some mistake." He said. "I won't hand it over!" However, the disembodied hand then floated over and grabbed the trophy, pulling on it from Colonel Calloway's clutches, before Colonel Calloway finally released it, allowing the disembodied hand to give it to Miss Grimwood.

"Thank you, Colonel." Miss Grimwood said, then turned to a recently shown-up Tanis. "Here, Tanis." Miss Grimwood said, handing Tanis the trophy. "For your mummy case."

"Thanks, Miss Grimwood." Tanis said, very happily. The Calloway Cadets however, were in another boat.

"I don't get it." Tuck said. "We had the tactics."

"We had the strategy." Jamal said.

"We had the equipment." Miguelle added.

"But we still lost." Grunt dejectedly remarked.

"Affirmative." Baxter replied. Colonel Calloway raised a finger to get his cadets' attention.

"No moping, men." He said. "The Calloway Cade says "Retreat with dignity...besides we will crush them in the main event.'' he firmly remarked as they made their 'dignified' retreat.

Meanwhile with Grimwood, Kyuubi tried one final attack on Naruto. Only for Inferna who didn't recognize the kitsune to jump up and Shoryuken the hell out of the creature and finally dislodging the remote. Suffice to say Kyuubi was going to have his revenge.


	15. Meet the Parents

Ghoul Instructor Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

On the eve of the Grimwood victory in volleyball there was much rejoicing and celebration.

**''Oh man! So you guys won...way to go!'' **the green skinned dual being congratulated them as she continued using her knife to shave the feathers off the dead bird.

''You girls did an amazing job!'' Agi added as the inhabitants of the mansion went about straightening up the house for the open house.

''This definitely adds a bit of flair to this years Halloween.'' Winnie happily chirped as she placed a Jack-O-Lantern on a counter that she had personally carved. Her claws still smelled of fresh pumpkin which she wasn't quite able to lick clean.

"Because we have a trophy to show off at our Open House." Tanice said, showing off her trophy.

''Well good for you young one.'' Alia remarked as she affectionately rubbed the mummy girl on top of her head. Next to Dratavia Tanice was the second brightest of her students when it came to math.

"Open House?" Naruto remarked as he couldn't get over the feeling of dread coursing through his system. At first he thought Kyuubi had gave him rabies, but then he remembered he forced the bastard to have every short of rabies shot among other things possible some time ago.

"It's only the biggest event of the Grimwood school year." Sibella explained a she hung a skeleton on a hook. Despite the fact that this was something she often looked forward too she couldn't shake the dread of the eventual talk between her teacher and her father.

''It'll be interesting...'' Aloki said as she helped Lydia placed some spiders on certain parts of the walls so they could do their things and start making webs. ''I always wanted to meet some of the council members. '' she remarked as that drew in Naruto's interest.

''Council members?'' he repeated as he Aloki began her explanation.

''A few Millennium ago there was a civil war between monster species. Over the ideal of separating from humans and slowly integrating the two societies or enslaving them and using them as live stock. Of course because of how humans bred like rabbits and had the support of angels to eliminate rogue demons the latter decision wasn't wise. The Earth once belong to demons and our kind and stories mention that the human ancestors that live on this world had migrated here from a dying dimension and the humans are more or less borrowing the planet under a stipulation. As long as humans maintain certain expectations which seem to only be known by the highest order of heavenly and hell specters the earth is there's and if they fail then a war between the two break out.

Humans sometimes join, but the victor is usually a result of how much good or evil is there in the heart of human's that act as fuel for the angels and demons that war on the planet until a victor has come to past. Getting back to what I was saying several divisions and species of monsters decided they didn't want to wait and wipe the human race off the map. Despite the fact they had little love or no real interest in the human race didn't agree to their food supply being wiped out or wanted to deal with the destruction of a war between angel and demons an army was form under the leadership of fifteen monsters who soon became legends and some of those council members in fact make up some of these girl's fathers.''

''In other words we're having some real live...or dead celebrities joining the party.'' Camula remarked as she pressed her bosom against Naruto's back who was so absorbed into the story he didn't notice her presence.

''Shame my niece and her friends won't be joining us for a few weeks because of the distance, travel fees, and stuff like that.'' she then moved in front of Naruto. ''What do you think handsome? I look good enough to _eat _right?'' she asked as she showed off her cream colored dress which was both sleeveless and reached down to her knees with three inch black heels.

''Whatever you say...'' he remarked as he remained visibly troubled. Naruto thoughts were more along the lines of him having another particularly steamy dream about one of his students, this time Inferna and on a horse of all things. For all he knew one of them would be a mind-reader and that meant that he would be dealing with god's know what kind of monsters. Then he thought about it for a moment and almost face palm as it should have been obvious what he was dealing with because obviously the girls would be the same species of their lineage, but then again there was no telling how powerful they were.

''There will be food, dancing...ooh I can't wait!'' Phanty gushed and let out a ghostly shriek as half of her materialized from the ground carrying a butterfly net. ''How about you coach? Are you light on your feet?'' to emphasize her pun Phanty floated a few feet off the ground.

''Yeah...'' he mumbled as he stroked his chin. He couldn't help but feel there was something off.

''You seem distracted!'' Naruto looked up at the doorway and noticed Gem was walking in with a tray of tea. ''Maybe some tea will calm the nerves?'' the soft spoken head mistress in training suggested as Naruto took a cup and thanked her. ''We could always use some help in the kitchen.'' she added.

After taking a long swig from the cup Naruto nodded and followed Gem into the kitchen where Miss Grimwood was baking brownies."Alright, Matches." Miss Grimwood said as she turned to the green dragon. "Ready to bake a batch of brownies?"

"**Reeah.**" Matches growled. He then went over to the oven, breathing fire underneath the pan, baking the batter and sending the smell throughout the kitchen. Sibella then wandered into the kitchen, attracted by the smell.

"Mmmmmmm, something smells rotten." She said as she took another sniff of the air."Deliciously rotten." Sybella commented as the disembodied hand brought the finished brownies to her. "Swamp brownies, fresh from the oven."

"Made with slimy swamp water." Miss Grimwood commented. "Chock full of mosquitoes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the bowl that had a bit of batter left over. Thinking back to his brief stint in the forest that would never be named he ate many things that would be considered worst. What one culture saw unpleasant was a tasty treat to another.

"Phantasma." Miss Grimwood called for the phantom. "Are those caterpillar cookies ready to bake yet?"

"They will be as soon as I catch them." Phantasma laughed, chasing several caterpillars with a net.

With a sigh Naruto took out several kunai and flung them with pinpoint accuracy killing the remarkable fast creatures dead on making Phantasma's job rather easy.

"Thanks, Naruto." Phantasma laughed.

"No problem." he remarked.

"Nothing's too good for our guests." Phantasma cackled as she poured the caterpillars into the bowl.

With nothing else going on Naruto decided to go over and talk to Sibella who seemed to have been avoiding him anyway."Say, Sibella any clue on all who will be coming?''

For a brief moment Sibella decided to let go of her dread. She was sure since Naruto wasn't a conventional human then her father wouldn't attempt to kill the blond...at least not

Holding up a black and white photo of two bats Sibella exclaimed with a hint of excitement. ''My parents; Dracula and Belladona and they'll be here before sundown. I'm sure they'll absolutely love you.''

''Yeeeeah.'' Naruto responded as she sent a pointed glance out the window and noticed the sun was setting. Something told him he should go and find that scroll where he sealed the war-mech...just to be on the safe side. ''I'll be right back...'' he said as he sped out of the kitchen. He began desperately looking for Kyuubi who he could offer up as an offering of sorts. ''Kyuubi! I have a gi...I mean beating for you!'' Naruto shouted as he walked up and down the dimly lit corridors. He knew if he acted nice then Kyuubi would get suspicious, but the blond ended up running into Elsa instead.

''Aah there you are coach.'' she began as she held up a portrait of Frankenstein's monster. "You gotta meet Frankenteen Senior." She said as shortly after Tanice and Winnie also showed up, holding up portraits of their families.

''And my mummy daddy." Tanice added quickly followed by. ''The Wolfman too...I'm sure we would all have a spanking great time.''

For a brief moment Naruto was surprised Winnie didn't go for the obvious howl pun when he realized he was hunting for Kyuubi to feed them to the monsters so he could escape. ''Don't forget the phantom.'' Phantasma said as she rolled open a picture of a violet skin and pale figure that was the very definition of lanky, wearing a thick brown trench coat and hat during what looked like was quite a story night in the picture.

''You're all lucky you know that.'' the green skinned lake monster remarked with a huff as she joined the others. ''My father hates cameras and bright lights so in my household so we only have memory to go on.'' this she went on for a few moments as they soon went down stairs where the other students were. Apparently they were all gathered around Dratavia who was on a lap-top.

''Since we are all trading stories of parentage here is a picture of my father!" she said as turned the computer around to show off a brown haired man in a yellow and green suit with the same four, electrically powered, telescoping, prehensile, titanium-steel, artificial, tentacle arms that are attached to a stainless-steel harness encompassing his lower torso. ''Otto Octoberstein and I would appreciate it if none you make any Spider-man related jokes. We have noticed the parallels and the same repeated taunts and jokes are not only childish boorish, but show a lack of mentality for the perceived age of many of said taunters.'' of course the concept of Spider-man was lost on some of the girls.

Later that night the storm that was setting in had become more ferocious. The rain intensified as the light drizzle evolved into a fierce downpour that was turning the dirt roads into muddy death traps for vehicles that lacked off-road ties with lightning and thunder intensifying. Outside of the mansion, a large dark silhouette approached the school. The silhouette let out a roar.

The Creeper's Venus Spytrap, trying to keep water off itself, watched the silhouette march stiffly up the steps.

**"Here they come, Revolta." **The witch's spy communicated with her. Upon closer inspection the figure was far taller then even the average basketball player easily estimated to be twelve or thirteen feet in height with green tattered jacket with a yellow undershirt and torn pants. His face was an unearthly, pale bone-white and he had sharp, dirty-square block hair. Behind him were two figures under a rather large umbrella.

The first was a muscular and hairy beast, obviously the Wolf-Man wearing a pair of tattered jeans to cover his shame. By his side was an attractive woman with flame red-orange hair who hardly looked a day over twenty wearing an ocean blue t-shirt and black trousers which fit her accordingly, but one wouldn't describe them as form fitting.

Following that, rising out of the moat was an amphibious creature with scaly green skin, webbed hands with sharp claws on the tip of each finger with menacing yellow eyes. It was known other then The Creature of the Black Lagoon Gill-man.

Two bats flew overhead and dropped down to the image taking human form. The male into a purple-skinned vampire in a black tuxedo and cape, with the female wearing a dark blue dress with a slit going up to her left ankle. And with that Dracula and his Wife Belladona entered the scene.

**"The mightiest monsters in the world."**The Creeper's voice whispered to himself in awe. Slowly walking through the heavy storm was the Mummy Man, otherwise known as the priest Imhotep.

Dracula walked up next to him and held his cape over the head of his old friend.

"Let me cape you out of the rain Imhotep." Dracula said.

"Thank you, Count." The Mummy thanked gratefully. "This wrap isn't waterproof."

**"Aah, they were the mightiest."** Revolta remarked, watching it all from her lair. "There inactivity has made them soft...rusty. But once I take control of their progeny all will know my name and fear me!'' As she said this, she brought her hands out in a dramatic fashion, bringing them close to a bat, which reached out to bite the hand, only to have Revolta retract it before it got bitten, prompting Revolta to hit the bat and send it spinning on its own perch.

One by one the adult creatures began showing up.

"Dad!" Elsa called, turning to the door and getting up to go to it. After that, a howl was heard, causing Winnie's ears to perk up at it.

"My papa's calling me." Winnie she said as got up and dashed off to greet him.

''Now where's my sacrifice!'' Naruto grumbled as he realized that Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen at all. It only took Naruto the logical conclusion that he would be in someone's panty drawer. Though before he could test that conclusion Phanty popped up out of the floor. ''I wish you wouldn't do that.''

''Hey there Sugar I'd like you to meet someone.'' she said and then took to the air."Father, meet my new teaches." A purple phantom in a brown trench coat and black fedora descended from the roof. Looking down at Naruto he offered him his hand, not wanting to appear rude to her daughter's teacher.

**"Phanty's told me so much about you.**" He said as Naruto shook the phantom's hand while praying he wasn't a mind reader.

''Only the good things I hope.'' he awkwardly remarked as he quickly changed the subject. ''It's kind of stuffy...I think I'll open a window.'' he said as he zipped out of the room with golden flash speed.

"See, father?" Phanty said. "He's quite the energetic fellow.''

Naruto cracked the windows to a third-way open unaware of the flying creatures that were outside. He stepped back and three bats had flown in startling him._** ''This is the one my daughter marked?'' **_ The count bat thought before turning back into his true form. **"It's so nice to see new blood in Grimwood."** The Count commented as he sized Naruto and up and down. '**_Ugh...did she have to choose someone with such an obnoxious hair color? And is that...Fox I smell?'' _**he wondered as his eye began to twitch.

"It's marvelous to meet you dahling! I am countess Belladonna! Our dahling Sibella has told us all about you.'' the pale skin vampiress greeted the blond.

''Hey Kit where the hell is my...''As the Kyuubi turned the corner he paused mid-rant as he locked eyes with Dracula.

''YOU!'' They both shouted and pointed an accusatory finger at each other. Kyuubi being the first to react launched a tomato he had wrapped in one his tails at the count which he was saving for Naruto. The count ducked under the tomato and bared his fangs.

''Prepare to be skinned Fox!''

''I should go and...meet the other parents!'' he decided as he made his way out of there.

''He's a bit odd, but he's a fangastic teacher mommy.''

''I'm sure he is dahling...'' Belladona said as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. ''But you know how your father feels about mortals and I can't guarantee that he'll spare the man.'' she regretfully told her daughter who adorned a downcast look.

Naruto slid down the stair banister and made it to the front door. So much for using Kyuubi as a peace offering, but maybe if he made a good impression he wouldn't worry too much. I mean he is their daughters teacher after all, so surely they would attempt to harm their progeny's reputation. Suddenly the door burst in a powerful gust of cold wind caused him to jump back slightly and shiver.

''There he is dad.'' Elsa announced as she and her father came in.

"Come to Frankenteen." Frankenteen Sr. said. The Mummy then walked through the door after him.

"Yes." He said, reaching out and letting his wrapping shoot towards the blond. "Let's get a closer look at'em.'' The Mummy's bandages launched at Naruto who was so stupefied due to the fact he was having the damn flashback with the mummy and the lobster he was unable to dodge the wrap that ensnared him. The mummy pulled him in until they were face to face.

''Wait! Before you hurt the kit...'' Kyuubi shouted as he fell through a hole in the fucking ceiling. _  
_

_'Holy shit! Kyuubi is coming to help me? I take back half the terrible shit I said or thought about it.''_

''Can I get some popcorn first? Maybe some soda?''

''You got to hell Kyuubi! You got to hell and you die!"'

"Hurt him?" The Mummy asked, as if it were a joke. "I want to hug him." He said gratefully, wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto. "For making my daughter feel like a winner." As he said that, Tanice came in, holding the soccer trophy. Naruto looked down at her, realizing what he was talking about. He then looked back at him, smiling.

"Of course...yeaah...sure why not.'' he finally settled on as he continued mentally forming ways to bodily harm Kyuubi. _'Now where the hell did I put that Pokeball again?'_

"I'll admit I was skeptical at first, but you kid have managed to become a hero in all our girls' eyes." The Wolfman said as Winnie walked in on this."So let's give 'em 3 cheers." With that, he and Winnie let out 3 howls. After that, all the monsters began cheering them.  
_  
'Wow...they are far more tame then I was expecting._' Naruto noted as he began to relax._ 'Better for them to feel like in a G-rated mood then some freaky unrated shit.'_  
**  
''So let's get this party started!"** a disembodied and remarkable pale head with a lizard like green and violet tongue with frazzy yellow-green hair suggested. One by one the rest of him materialized forming a horizontal black and white business suit. **''Betelgeuse is the name son.'**' he pulled a business card out of his mouse. **''If you need some ghost busting then give the ghost with the most a call.''**

''Father...can we not turn things about your business for once?'' Lydia asked with a huff.

Naruto couldn't help but crack a small smile at seeing the normal quiet and gothy girl pouting.

''How about we turn up the heat a bit?'' a rather attractive red-headed woman in white trousers and light blue top suggested as a fireball appeared in her hand and she lit ablaze the fireplace. ''I'm Inferna's mother Phoenix.''

Naruto could only nod as whoever the hell this woman was the power rolling off of her was intoxicating. Enough to where he was pretty sure many of man who got on her bad-side had probably shat their pants upon getting on her bad side. Thankfully the focus drifted off of him when Miss Grimwood, Gem, and the disembodied hand entered the room, the latter which rang a bell.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's head to the other room for refreshments." Miss Grimwood replied. The center piece on the table was a large jack-o-lantern-shaped bowl full of black liquid with white and yellow chunks floating in it. "Have some Halloween punch, everybody." She replied. Naruto and Kyuubi shrugged and decided to give it a try when, as such the disembodied hand pour them some Halloween punch, which the octopus then handed them. "That's the spirit, boys." She said. The fox boys then took a swig of the punch, swishing it around in their mouths before they swallowed it.

" of Tangy.'' Naruto remarked.

"It's an old Grimwood recipe." Miss Grimwood replied, raising her hand, opening it to them. "Poison Ivy Punch." At that, Naruto hung his head. "Made from scratch." She added.

''Right...'' Naruto inched away from the drink and bumped into Winnie.

''Oh hey there Win. So what do you have right there?''

"Something for my papa, coach." Winnie explained, placing the item on a nearby table and opening it up, revealing the inside to be lined with several sharp needles. "Miss Kurono help me made it.'' She picked up a nearby lime and placed it on the needles. She then slammed the item shut, leaving her thumb clamped onto the top of its "head", where a hole was located. She lifted the item up, pointing the "head" to a nearby empty glass, and took her thumb off the top, causing green juice to squirt out the top and into the glass."It's a juicer." Winnie proudly announced as Naruto looked it over.

''Oh that's interesting.'' He replied. Winnie's father then came over as Winnie picked up the glass.

"Now you can have bitter lemonade whenever you want, papa." Winnie replied, handing him the glass. He placed an arm around his daughter & took a swig of the green lemonade, causing his face to contract into itself from the sourness. His face then returned to normal and he look back at Winnie.

"That's wonderful, Winnie." He said, before drinking the rest of it. "Aahh, nice and sour. It makes my whiskers pucker." Meanwhile, Sibella was handing her parents matching red bath robes with white edges along with a white and black belt.

''Father...mother...this is my gift to you.

"Wonderful." Dracula said. "Just what I need after a rainy flight. Let me try it on." He then wrapped himself up in his cape, turning into a bat. Sibella then went over to him in his bat self and put the robe on him.

"Oh, fangtastic. It fits."

''Such a thoughtful gift Sibella.'' Belladona said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

**"Reeeaaah."** Dracula screeched in agreement.

"See for yourself." Sibella said, holding up a mirror, allowing Dracula to see the robe fitting what would be his reflection.

**"Waaaa.**" He scrawked. "**That's wonderful."**

Matches however, was feeling left out, and shed a tear. Sibella then walked up to him, holding another red and white 't feel left out, Matches." She said. "I made a robe for you too, and it's fireproof." Matches smiled happily when he saw this, his smile then turning sinister. He took in a deep breath, turned red, and breathed fire on the robe. And as Sybella said, it was not effected.

One by one the girls had given their parents a present. Inferna present her mother with a fire-proof bathrobe as all but one of Phoenix's outfits turned to ash whenever her control laxed or she got angry. And Heidi gave her father some sort of strange knife with ruins on it. Suffice to say things were going off without a hitch.

Elsa then walked by carrying what looked like a red walkman, with the headphones that normally go around the ears around her neck bolts.

"I made my present in science class." Elsa said. "It's a portable shockman." She walked over to an open window & stuck the shockman outside. Lightening then promptly struck the shockman, causing Elsa to become engulfed in lightening. "With a rechargeable battery pack that lasts for wee-e-e-e-eeks." She then took off the shockman once the lightening had stopped, handing it to Frankenteen Senior. "For you, dad." She said. Frankenteen Sr. took the headphones & put them on his neck bolts. Then another lightening bolt promptly came & struck the shockman, sending several thousand volts of electricity through Frankenteen Sr..

"This puts volts in my bolts." He said, feeling the electricity in his neck. Once the lightening stopped, he patted Elsa on the head. "Thank you, Elsa." He said.

"Your welcome dad." She replied. "I thought you'd get a charge out of it."

Next Tanice was presenting her present to her father. Which looked like a small mummy knelt down to pick up Tanice's gift.

"It's a bright light." Tanice explained as her father opened the sarcophagus, showing a mummy inside with glowing red eyes. "To brighten the darkest mummy case."

"What a thoughtful gift, Tanice." The mummy then said and finally Phantasma presented her gift for her father which wasn't a conventional gift, but a composition.

Phantasma sat at a large pipe organ, turning around to look at the crowd."Ahh ha ha ha, ha ha." Phantasma cackled. "It's called "Duet For 3 Hands." She then turned back to the pipe organ, and the disembodied hand joined her. They began to play a rather Halloween-esque song. The octopus then joined them on a set of drums with a skull on the large drum in the middle. "and 6 tentacles. Wah ha ha, ha ha, haaa ha ha ha." She finished. She then began to play her song. Meanwhile, outside, the Venus Spytrap was listening in on the song, rocking back & forth to the beat. Back at Revolta's Lair, Revolta and the Creeper were listening to everything.  
**  
**

**"Sounds like they're having fun, Revolta.**" The Creeper then commented.

"Yes." Revolta said. "But soon the party will be over." As she said that, Phantasma had finished her song. She then turned around to a cheering audience.

"Fantastic, Phantasma." The Phantom then said.

"Bravo." Miss Grimwood said.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Winnie howled.

"It made my blood run cold." Dracula commented.

''Now that's a performance!'' Naruto congratulated as he clapped. Phantasma shook hands with the disembodied hand, and they took a bow.

"Thank you, oh thank you, ahh ha, ah ha, ahh ha ha ha!" She laughed. At that moment, the grandfather clock in the room started to chime. The time read 4:30.

"It will soon be dawn." Dracula said, pointing to the clock. He then turned to Sibella. "Your mother and I must be on our way, Sibella, but I will be returning tomorrow night to speak with that coach of yours."

Naruto's ears twitched slightly at that. That feeling of 'oh shit' was returning.

"I know, daddy." Sybella said in an understanding tone. Winnie and her father were also taking notice of the time, looking out the window at the moon disappearing under the horizon.

"The moon is going down, Winnie." He said, then looked down at his daughter. "I'd better run too." he said and took notice of Naruto was at the door, to bid them all farewell.

"Glad you could drop by." Naruto said, waving to the monsters. _'And that you decided not to kill me. That was pretty kick ass too.'_

"In the meantime, I want you to take good care of my little Sibella." Dracula said, looking the blond into the eyes.

''Don't worry...no harm will come to her. I stake my life on it.''

"Good." Dracula said. "Because if anything happens to her, I will drain you dry, hack up your body, and sell it to the nearest cannibals I can find. I will be seeing you tomorrow human as we have things to _discuss._" With that Dracula and Belladona was off.

Naruto Though wasn't able to relax as the Wolfman had some choice words for him.

"That goes for Winnie too. We too have things to discuss another night human.'' he said as he showed off his claws. Shortly afterwards, Frankenteen Sr. came up and lifted him off the ground so they were his eye level by their necks.

"Elsa is my pride and joy." He said, then moving his eyes closer to theirs. "Don't let me down."

''You know I'm been trying to be nice, but I'm not going to be man handle by you...'' Naruto's rants and his steadily growing annoyed disposition was halted by Phoenix materializing next to them.

''The other methods are so overdone and droll, but be warned! Unlike them I can unmake you if I desire.'' she said as she tapped Naruto's forehead and sent all sorts of nightmarish sent into his mind via telepathy that shut down any attempts of Naruto being a violate bad-ass that night.

''R-Right...'' he stammered as he was dropped down.

**''If anything happens to Lydia you'll regret it boy!'' **the specter in the form of white and black striped crab threatened as she shifted into his real form. ''**Not even sand worms will keep me from dragging you to the after life.''**

The mummy then walked up to him and did what Frankenteen Sr. did as well, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up to eye level.

"Take care of Tanice and her friends." He said. His eyes then started glowing red. "Or you're going to meet a very mad mummy." He finished, dropping Naruto back to his feet as well. '_You know what...legendary monsters or not f these ass-holes keep man-handling me I'll show them what a sage could do.' _his thought was interrupted by the Phantom creeping through a knothole in the floor and looking at him.

"Not to mention a fowl-tempered phantom." He said. With that, he spun out of the hole and soared off out the door leaving a disheveled and annoyed Naruto behind. _'I suppose I can knock being threatened by the girl's parents off my list of shit that happens.'_

_** ''Hhm it appears something is in the making. Some of the council members daughters seem infatuated with that mortal. If I give it some I can use him to lead him into my clutches.'' **_She then walked over to a bat, holding a slingshot-shaped wand.** "Get ready to fly, little spider bat.**" She said. "**You're about to earn your keep."** With that, she placed her wand so that it had the spider bat between its prongs, charging it with magic, cackally madly.


	16. Casual Interests

Ghoul Instructor Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Its been a long time since I updated this fic. I cut off at a very interesting and pivotal point. So as I'm writing this chapter I didn't know if I was going to turn this next thing into a flashback for a later chapter or not. I'm writing the later half of the chapter aftermath first so I can at least have something to update and show for the long hiatus this fic went through. Hope you can all forgive me, but so much time and other stories leaves to a lot of focus and stuff distrubuted you know.

And I want to say a preemptive please don't suggest it again to anyone who is going to suggest I only work on a few fics. What part of I'm mentally and emotionally incapable of that do some of you not get? Its like your just saying fuck you to me and my writing process and the frustration that comes from actually trying to listen, be good, and use some originality then just throwing on a bunch of tactless bullshit like 90 percent of the stuff on this site. Look, I will continue creating stories because it helps me think, it helps me organize and work out ideas, and it makes people who want to see particular stories happy.

Some of you need to realize I'm writing for a vast audience of people, not just you small pocket of people who enjoy a particular story. I can't make everyone happy, but I can make a large general crowd happy though. My thing is if you want a select focus on a small group of particular fics, then you should really be reviewing every chapter, giving good suggestions, and well out responses in reviews that actually take me some time to read and consider your words instead of two sentences responses. Which is why Charmed Kitsune, Total Drama Extreme, and any other story where I have a large number of reviews (Except Pokegirl Master) get a large number of updates because I can a large number of reviews and responses from those stories, sometimes two or three people reviewing multiple chapters and giving interesting feedback.

I work better on putting a spin on things then starting from scratch. So please, if you want me to go for something give me a worthwhile review that I can work with and actually gets me thinking about the story.

000  
Story Start  
000

''So tell me, what exactly are you?'' Dracula gave Naruto a calculative glance. At first thought he was rather dismayed at the thought of a human of all things teaching his daughter, though upon further inspection he realized that Naruto couldn't have been human. Even a human at peek ability wouldn't be able to handle most vampires, let alone one that was a frenzy and especially his progeny of all creatures.

''All things considered I was born a human, but a ritual performed on my father made me a being lacking humanity. I am a practitioner of the shinobi arts more or less.'' Naruto explained.

''Well Sir Uzumaki, I take it I am correct in assuming you know little about the situation you are in concerning my daughter?'' he asked as Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was the very obvious protective father concerned for his daughter routine. That was the only way to describe the situation. ''Quite simply I'm not too happy about the situation. I expected my daughter to bond with a powerful and cultured vampire youth worthy of being my successor. Normally in such a situation one such as yourself would have been executed.'' he casually remarked as Naruto merely blanched. ''Though saving young Winnifred as earned you the favor and protection of the Wolfman.'' he continued as Naruto visibly relaxed. ''I am sure my daughter will get over her silly infatuation with you given some time and I advise you not to encourage it. After all, surely a man of valor wouldn't manipulate and crush the heart of a teenager and the blow back from the news of such an incident.''

''Of course not.'' Naruto replied, trying to remain impassive. Dracula was making it clear that while he couldn't physically bring harm to the blond lest he encouraged the wrath of the Lycans, he was not above ruining Naruto's reputation. It was a bit of a dirty move, but what father wouldn't resort to any means to protect their children? ''I, have in no way encouraged such interests in any of my students. ''

''I am please to hear that. Just know that I will be keeping my eyes and ears out for such news.'' and with that Dracula transformed into a Vampire Bat and flew out of Naruto's window. The blond, clasping his face. '_That went by quicker than expected.' _he thought as the meeting with the Wolfman followed quickly after. At least he was thankful and didn't threaten the blond. He was a little less inquiring then Dracula, but he did seem to the holding back something. All he would say is 'look after his daughter' and whatever that meant the blond had yet to figure out.  
_  
''Naruto, I'm hungry damnit!'' _

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts due to Kurama jabbing him in the shin with a sharpened wooden steak. ''Go away Kurama. Can't you see I'm trying to lament?''

''Lament later. Its time for dinner and I burned too much energy chasing squirrels to transform.''

Naruto blinked owlishly. ''How the fuck could you of all people burn energy chasing squirrels?''

''They were demon squirrels.'' he replied as Naruto sighed but nodded.

''Fine.''

Back in Revolta's lair the woman was now ready to put her plan into action with a little help with the creatures around her. "There's no time to waste, Grim Creeper. Get cranking." She ordered to the swamp-squid as they entered the largest room in her castle.

"Yes, Revolta." Her humble servant then started to crank a large gear. Unlike Grimwood's crank which opened a drawbridge this one opened a large skylight on the roof. When she saw that the new doorway was fully opened she walked over to the spider-bat that she had just empowered not to long ago.

"This is your target." She said as she summoned an image of Naruto in one of her spare cauldrons. "Now heed these words and heed them well. Find those fools and weave them well. Fly, spider-bat, fly. Soon that teacher will be learning from me." She said while he roosted, and after it flew away knowing its mission.

''So, what do you think of our coach?'' Milerna asked as she and Marian chilled in the artificial pool Naruto created for those of them who didn't want to swim in a moat.

''He's interesting and knowledgeable to say the least.'' she responded. ''Winnie and Sibella seem to be quite taken by him though.''

''Aah, the age old tradition of fang versus fur.'' she replied as she brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs. ''He doesn't seem comfortable about the attention though. What if he likes his women older?''

''Maybe,'' Marian trailed off before pausing and turning to the snake girl. ''By the creature. You like him don't you?''

''A little,'' the yellow skinned replied as her body began to blush. ''I can't help it. Whenever I look at him I break out in scales and then I have to scratch...''

''NO! No! No!'' Marian's face scrunched up in disgust. ''That's disgusting. I don't want to hear that.''

''Sorry, can't help it.'' she replied. ''Though how am I suppose to compare to Sibella and Winnie when I'm so...skinny!'' she cried out in dismay. It was true that Milernia was built for a seductive sensuality that came with being a Gorgon, but her build was rather slender. Compare to some of the other girls she was lacking in chest and hips, ignoring that despite her average body type she had nice, long legs, and once she fully matured she would have the Gorgon flawless skin.

''Well if the coach turns out to be that shallow then he isn't the guy for you.'' Marian replied with a shrug.

Suddenly a shout of woo caught their attention along with a body dropping into the water and splashing them. Marian remained unaffected as Milerna and their snake hairs hissed in distaste. ''HEIDI!'' She screeched, yellow eyes glowing menacing.

''Hi guys!" the green skinned shape shifter exclaimed followed by an unhinged giggle. ''I thought I join ya.''

''HEIDI!'' Lydia's voice screeched throughout the grounds.

''You did not see me!" the green skinned girl replied as she dove under the water.

''When I get my hands on you!'' Lydia raged as she flew through the air, scanning the area as her now blue hair swayed behind her. ''You can't hide from me. I'LL FIND YOU!''

''Note to self. Do not piss off Lydia!'' Marian mumbled as Milerna meanwhile was moving her arms around in the water, searching for Heidi so she could strangle her.

Meanwhile in another part of the house. ''Are you sure this is safe?'' the busty Frankenteen asked as Drativa affixed some odd helmet device to Elsa's head. The device was connected to a large machine that Drativa constructed. Three switches were in the off positions while the blue and green light bulbs were burning brightly while the black and white bulbs were off.

''I'm guaranteed that the chances of failure are 0.01 percent.'' the scientist replied. ''If you don't mind indulging my curiosity for a moment Frankenteen. What made you decide to go along with my experiment to grant individuals meta-human, elemental abilities?''

''Are you kidding? What stitched monster wouldn't want to become their own source of power?'' Elsa replied. And she totally did not want this power just to get revenge on Winnie for eating the last pudding cup.

''Though I suppose I can not argue that this would be an unfavorable to your species thrive off electricity.'' the scientist replied as she sent over to the device as began turning some nods. She read the gauges to makes sure everything was going according to plan. ''By the way, you might experience some slight pain.''

''How slight are we...'' Elsa's eyes widen and her body convulsed. She arched up, threaten to break apart the shackles that had her arms and legs bound for her _safety. _''MOTHER OF FRAKENSTEIN!'' she swore as 50,000 volts of electricity coursed through her.

''50,000 volts of electricity result in a...'' Drativa paused her recording as a particular sound escaped Elsa's lips resulting in a faint blush appearing on the scientist's cheeks. ''...unique response from a stitch monster.'' she murmured.

Meanwhile Naruto was entering the kitchen when he bumped into the angel Alia. Out of everywhere she was the most he knew the least about. ''Hello Alia-san, how are you?'' he greeted as she turned and hand him a cup of brown liquid to which he looked with an uncertain face.

''Relax, its coffee.'' she assured him. ''I thought you could use a pick me up.''

''Thank you. This whole situation, this was not what I was expecting at all. I decided to become a teacher because I wanted to get away from excitement like this for a while.'' he took a sip of the coffee. ''Kiba, one of my old colleagues stated that no matter where I went trouble followed. Turns out he was right.'' _Bastard._Naruto thought as he could image the dog-nin laughing it up.

''That merely means you are a magnet for interesting occurrences.'' she pointed it out with a kind smile. ''Like for instance, seems some of our girls have crushes on you.'' Naruto turned red, he began sputtering and trying to say something as the angel merely giggled. ''I didn't mean to unnerve you so. It was just an observation. Some men would take advantage of that, but you haven't, you're a decent man. Like a past colleague of mine in another institute I used to work at. He was a lot like you, but he resigned in order to protect the integrity of one of his more zealous students. The world needs more outstanding men like you and him.''

''What was his name?''

''Ashakura, Hana Ashakura.'' she answered. ''Either way I'm sure the girls crushes will fade. Right now there in that complicated stage where infatuation and lust over-ways critical thinking.''

''You're right,'' he nodded, there was no sense stressing about it. The best thing to do would to deflect the girl's towards something else. Have their interest absorbed into something while gently letting down those who did have crushes on him. Two words came to mind as a result. Field Trip.


End file.
